


Touch

by Megane183



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Oral Sex, Rutting, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: Infamous Asami Sato has sworn off Alphas and is dedicated to her multi-billion yuan business. Yet the Avatar,  an unadorned beauty having a 'host' lifestyle that kept on tempting her.. Asami's body heats has woken,  and it's taunting her to show her a good time..Exquisite nights between her sheets are all Korra can offer. But now Asami tasted such sweetness.. How can this be more forbidden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> First Omegaverse Valentine's Special

Surfacing from the car into a hazy reality Korra walked beside Asami into the hotel. When Asami finally focused on her surrounding she almost stumbled. And suddenly Asami feared she had no place here in her designer's clothes. It was the earthly afternoon and they were walking into the Avatar's Host Hotel for some indulgence. She was so turned on, she could hardly walk all the way, Asami gone weak at the knees, and she had the horrible feeling that everyone must know. No media must know off. 

Korra seemed to sense her discomfort, taking Asami's arm shielding her from the eyes but of those in Reception. Smoothly Korra guided her through the lobby to the elevator. It wasn't a positive Touch , she didn't put Korra's arm around her and haul her close, it was merely a light hand to the elbow. There was respect in her manner and Asami knew she had every intention of taking care of her. Suddenly nothing else mattered.

Korra didn't touched her sensually in the elevator either, stood there beside her quietly keeping her hand still light on her

Korra swiped the key card and opened the door . She walked in, relieved to be alone with Korra again but still knocked sideways. She didn't had just any suite, she had the finest exaggerated modern one Asami had ever laid eyes on. She'd guessed Korra was a top rating host

Asami turned to study Korra, reassessing. All hosts dressed nicely, didn't they?

Korra: "Second thoughts?"

Korra said watching Asami keenly .

Korra: "It's okay to say no"

Concentrating on the alpha made the intimidating surroundings disappear. She melted all over again.

Asami: "No" 

The Omega said, then smiled naughtily at the flash in her eyes

Asami: "I don't want to say no"

Korra: "Good"

Asami: " It will be the best, won't it Korra? I want the best"

The alpha closed the gap between them with slow, sure steps. Her finger traced the omega's lower lip as it had the night at the bar 

Korra: "Don't doubt it"

Her eyelids lowered slowly as the crazy scent of the alpha returned. It was like her senses were tuning out everything except for the alpha. There would be no saying no. It wasn't even an option, not for the omega.

Asami didn't believe in love at first sight. But now she must certainly believed in lust at first sight. Her body programmed to seek this alpha as her mate. It had never happened to her before. The few dates she'd been on and those past alphas that throw themselves at her feet. The omega felt nothing this strong. 

The omega hadn't been able to take her eyes off Korra. She still couldn't. Through her half closed lids she watched the alpha concentrate as slowly, so slowly the tips of the fingers moved from the omega's lips, brushing down her jaw, her neck and down the slope of her chest. She went taut with anticipation but the alpha's path diverted, going around her nipples rather than directly over them. Omega hissed out her breath, wanting the alpha to touch her there. 

But the alpha's fingers skimmed down her sides, and took the zipper of her dress slowly down to the floor. 

The omega stared at her, unashamed about the way her full breast were trying to burst out of her bra, and the way her nipples were pressing hard against the fabric begging the alpha the only way they could. The omega just wanted to be touch..

Korra swallow hard again .. thirsty.. Her hands lifted. The light gentle fingertips went back to the omega's waist slipping around her curves to the hem of her panties.. 

The alpha curved her arms right around Asami, fingers at work once more unclasping the hooks. The straps lossened and followed the rest of her clothes.. 

For a moment there was nothing, only the alpha's fierce attention as she looked, colour rising on her face.. The Avatar felt flustered. The omega was almost about to plead when her hands lifted, cupping her breast , only pushing them closer together. The alpha's thumbs rubbed gently over her nipples. 

Asami's mouth opened, unconsciously doing what she wanted the alpha to do .. to open up and taste her..

Her darkest blue gaze lifted to meet hers reading her expression, revealing the alpha's own desire. And then the alpha mouth caught hers in a kiss that was deep and carnal and demanding. The omega met her, stroke for stroke, trusting her hands into Korra's hair and holding her . But the alpha moved her kiss.. Following the path of her fingers had taken from her mouth, her jaw , her neck untill finally kissing her chest, up the slopes to where her hands held her breast, pushing them together so her tongue could assault both her nipples with strong licks, and then suck them into her mouth.

Asami swayed towards the alpha , the heat turning mass and muscle to liquid. Fuck science.. But at her sensual moans couldn't pass on the challege. She was breathing harder than she had noticed..

The omega trembled with the first button but got her alpha lossened from the white shirt ..Drinking the sight of her breasts.. She reached out a hand, touched the soft heat of her bare breasts only to find the alpha only wearing jelly bras to cover her nipples.. And then she watched the definition of her and go even sharper. And pushed the shirt off her broad alpha shoulders , stretching her arms wide to reach down her alpha's arms. All rock hard abs, barely restrained muscle..

At that Asami didn't hesitate to go lower and pull out the loop of the belt . Her trousers dropped to the floor. She confronted the alpha's boxers .. 

She blew out the breath she seemed to be holding. Feeling the heat from her cheeks revealing the alpha's erection. 

Korra kissed her again, long and deep and the without warning pushed her back onto bed coming down hard on top.. The omega wiggled unbelievably happy to have the weight on her at last. ..

Kisses trailed and fingers toyed as Korra did as she promised and kissed Asami all over her body. Korra peeled off Asami's panties and made her way back to the tops of her thighs Asami couldn't hold back the ..overly aware of what was going to happen 

Asami : "Don't be shy 

Korra breathed in deep. She was right. Why be shy?. This is work after all. Asami reached by out a hand, felt her length. Rubbed her fingers through Korra's inner thigh, and felt the muscle working hard underneath it. How she felt good beneath her fingers.. how much better might she feel beneath Asami's lips? 

Silently Korra let her play, Asami could feel the alpha watching her feel tension mounting until she suddenly jerked away.. so hard the whole thing poured out.. 

The alpha smiled, that cheeky, boyish smile, and moved down her body.. Touching her once more as she promised, kissing her with wet , deep kisses all over her body.. Only this time the alpha did go all over. Until then Korra was kissing her there .. on the wettest most intimate part.. The alpha's fingers joining in until she was rocking and pleading and about to burst. Asami thrashed, arms clutching the sheets, not wanting it to end yet, wanting her fingers, wanting it all.. unable to hold herself back. 

Korra :"Don't fight it" 

Her inner alpha commanded thrashing in to the insistence of her fingers until the alpha's mouth sucked .. She had lost control completely in a sensual deep cry.. Every limb stretched long, her body arched and taut and then suddenly buckling, as the tension snapped and pleasure scent pulsed through every cell.

Even the omega was still shuddering the alpha moving back up her length. Kissing Asami's stomach as it spasmed , then her tight nipples anionted by the alpha's tongue again. 

The alpha was above her now, her hand gently stroking down her jaw. Asami opened her eyes to find the alpha watching her closely.

Asami: "You were right that was the best"

There was no answering smile .

Korra: "No "

Her eyes bored into hers, intense serious and incredibly focused. 

Korra: "That was just the beginning"

She felt the alpha, hard and thick, probing in her wetness. With a moment of calm heat invaded in fullness, it was devestatinly thick... Korra's hands cupped Asami's soft bottom, moving her to accept the length opening up more. There was nothing left..now Asami was beyond bounderies, absorbing every last inch.

The rough moan that passed her lips as she arched her back was the result of raw bliss. Asami sighed, louder, lifting to meet her alpha once more, unable to believe how thick and hard felt fantastic. Asami stroked her hand down the strength of Korra's muscled back, kissed the skin nearest to her . Up and down the column of her throat , tasting wanting to mark . Asami pressed her hips in time to meet her alpha again and again, following the rhythm of their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra "Shower with me"

Faster and faster until finally moving together with a pace that was frantic, sensual sounds from Asami's throat matched by the hoarse grunts from Korra's . Tempreatures and sensations spiked so high that in the heat and light and speed of it all there was nothing but brilliance in their hours of fucking. The omega's fingers curled into claws scouring across the alpha's skin, making her pump so hard and so deep and so deliciously that Asami moaned her way to the spirit world and beyond..

Korra: "Open your eyes"

Asami automatically obeyed. The ceiling was above her.. So the world still existed. She hadn't been sure until then.

Korra: "Look at me"

Her greens met blue

Korra had slid down the bed a bit, so her body was no longer crushing hers.. Dazed, Asami studied the difference in their colouring as she stroke Korra's biceps.. Asami's mother had come from a mixed race yet Fire Nation decent had paled her skin, whereas Korra's dark olive Water tribe complexion enhanced exotic movements of her handsome body.. Between her legs she could feel the alpha's strength, her heart beating intimately against the pulses of her thighs. 

Korra was staring at her, eyes down to her lips and her entire face, her expression transparent. Then a smile twisted her lips.

Korra: "You're very beautiful, Asami.."

Asami smiled too but couldn't quite manage it in the tumbling emotional-physical sex.

Asami: "Is it always like that for you?" 

Korra:"No ."

Korra gaze dropped from the omega's and she pressed a kiss her hip

Korra: "It's never been like that"

As Korra spoke the words faint pink colour stained her cheeks and Asami felt certain the alpha might be speaking the truth. Asami closed her eyes again, desperately needing to rest, to recover from the sensory overload and to deny the fleeing feeling regret that there would be no more than this.. It's her job .. Asami's thoughts lingers as Korra moved to lie beside her, drawing the cold sheet up to cover their skin, bringing Asami's head onto her chests and sliding her strong arms around the omega, giving her trembling body the comfort of a sure embrace. 

Asami didn't know how she slept. It couldn't have been long as the sun was still high in the sky. Korra was awake, watching her with eyes so deep as oceans blue they were almost all black. Asami didn't know what to say to her alpha. How could she possibly express the intensity of their attraction, how she felt? Could Asami Sato be more ilogical? 

But Korra shook her head slightly as if she knew . There shouldn't be words.. They could just act primitive needs of lust as she felt intense warmth of her unsubdued heat..

Korra: "Shower with me"

The alpha stood from the bed and as she stared at her magnificent form the urge inside flared once more. 

Her heat must have been obvious because the alpha smiled.

Korra:"I want to see you come again, Asami..

Asami rose onto all fours, feeling the thrill of elemental power as her blue eyes widened at the sight of the omega..

Asami: "I guess it's up to you Avatar Korra"

\---. --

The shower had never been such an exotic, erotic experience. Rushing into the heat of their skin as Korra scooped the omega up into her pelvis, legs on her sides, smooth bottom fondled intenty by the alpha's palms.. Asami's soaked hips rose, and squirmed at the bathroom wall.. With a hungry groan her alpha entered her honeyed heat, stretching the delicate walls of her body with the alpha's thick hardness.. The omega cried out from her alpha's eager selfish possession.. Eager for every inch sensation, clutching deep with sleek wet sounds.. So intense the running water pouring over the omega's back couldn't relieve her off from the alpha's burning pleasure.. Pulsing wet ridding waves hitting closer and closer to her orgasms, spilling her life force into the omega. Hot cum drove heavyly, flustered omega receiving as the alpha rubbing thickly into her bud of pleasure. The alpha was knotting into her.. Asami wrapped around her alpha's shoulders smoothed her alpha's tousled wet hair. Massaging her alpha's back still slicked of her ocean blue shower gel.. 

Asami: "Korra..."

The omega moaned her name still shaken in desire.. Asami was still struggling to catch her breath

The alpha still carried her, still connected to her, back to bed so Korra could continue to manipulate the omega's body, making her respond in a way that was fierce and passionate and almost frightening but all incredible... 

They kissed in skilled slide of the alpha"s tongue between the omega's parted lips in swift sweetness.. Korra inhaled and exhaled heavily in between more lushed kisses.. She laced long fingers into the mass of the omega's s soft jet black hair, and tipped her hair back, meeting with glorious green eyes enhanced by skin the colour of clotted whipped cream..

Korra's favorite..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.. 
> 
> I read too much of Korrasami.. The feels overwhelmed me..so thank you to all Korrasami Author-nims for keep on doing your awesomeness.. The reason why I was compelled to write, inorder to give my upmost respect and adorations to your art.. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes I kept on trying to make myself comprehendable as possible.. So I edit and repost no it from time to time..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar nodded unable to speak.. Korra tilted the Asami's chin towards her with a finger, brushed to the omega's with hers.. The alpha intended only a light kiss a sweet goodbye to an even sweeter afternoon... But her mouth opened to hers and the alpha couldn't stop going further..

For a while they lay, half dosing, half wrapped in towels, and through the window Asami watched the blue of the sky intensify. Finally the omega stirred, achingly stunned but also content.

Asami: "I'd better get back to Future Industries"

Korra didn't responded. In almost companionable silence they dressed. Asami drifted her way to the elevator, uncaring of anyone's opinion now. Even Korra scent mixed heavily into hers. None of it mattered now ..not in the face of her raw moment of bliss.

It was only when they were leaving the hotel Korra grasp her palm to hers..

Korra: "Willl you still be engaged with my job order? "

Asami: "Yes"

Asami chose not to look at the alpha's face , or at the weighting reality. It was what it was.. it had been shockingly wonderful, and there was nothing else to say.

Asami was escorted by the alpha through the streets and fought to regain mastery over her emotions. Korra just to every shred of self-control and reservation over her. The omega expected sweet, simple enthusiasm and she got a night long passionate sex that rocked her to the core. 

Asami wanted more. And it was not good choice because despite the deep response, Korra was a Avatar and she does this for a living...The alpha had this very occasional affairs some of them were short hours and she only had them with female omega's who were well used to this sort of game. That wasn't Asami.. 

Yet the glow that had enveloped the omega as she lay cushioning the alpha was like a soft, flattering light.. It was how Asami was meant to look. Utterly beautiful.. The most sensual in person the alpha had known ..and the most dangerous.. Because if the omega could rip her open in one night, what would she threaten if Korra would see her again on her next schedule? 

Maybe Asami should feel guilty already but she couldn't. She' seen the completion in the alpha's eyes.. Understanding without asking, the omega feel overwhelmed.. How could Asami not ask for more?

Asami turned into Korra still holding her hand.. They stood closer into each other across the street from the Avatar Hotel. It hung on the alpha's mind now, the last moments of their first encounter. The omega smiled, a serene smile that Korra wanted to capture and keep her memory forever. 

Asami: "Thank you Korra.. It was the best, wasn't it?"

The Avatar nodded unable to speak.. Korra tilted Asami's chin towards her with a finger, brushed to the omega's with hers. The alpha intended only a light kiss a sweet goodbye to an even sweeter afternoon... But her mouth opened to hers and the alpha couldn't stop going further.. And the fingers she lightly rested under the omega's chin slipped further to cup the back of her neck and pull her that little bit close. The alpha stroked the soft heat of Asami's mouth with her tongue. The time moan in the back of the omega's throat almost tipped her to madness.

Tearing Korra's mouth from the omega, she looked into those luminous green eyes that one last time and choked.

Korra: "Goodbye Asami"

Instinctively Korra resisted her inner alpha with determination pulling away from their PDA. The Avatar turned her back as she heard Asami's car keys opened. She might not see Asami in a very long time, but she couldn't beat the desire to to ensure the omega's safety.

Korra couldn't beat the "need" to know Asami was safe..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami: "You hungry? 
> 
> The omega asked watching the alpha lusting over her as she moved the tray she had lifted on the bench.
> 
> Korra:" Mmmmmm..hmmm"
> 
> The alpha couldn't trust herself to speak . Her voice already felt rusty, desire clouding her thoughts..
> 
> Asami turned sensually with her hair slowly framing her features as it fell down her face. She glaced with all seeing eyes, and spoke alluringly.
> 
> Asami:"Don't hold back .. Korra"

The lights of Republic City seemed to stretch on and on. It felt as if Asami had been flying over the city for hours.. Nerves quickened as she turned her new car on gear, Asami's pulse part in heat, part anxiety. For the first time in her life she wanted someone so badly. 

Korra dominated her thoughts. Her stiff, sore body reminded her with every tiny movement how passionate their sex had been. Asami couldn't imagine having a response so absolute to anyone other than Korra. 

It was a strange feeling ..the lack of responsibility. For the first time Asami had no real necessary demands other than her heat. 

Three weeks later she had longed for the trailed footpath Korra had walked her back, the same parking space they shared their last kiss. 

There were so much work in updating modernized buildings in the Earth Kingdom. She thought it was fullfillng her career on her mother's homeland, but part of her went missing. Future Industries had recreated her life with obligations to accomplish. It was her dream job.. For so long and yet.. it wasn't quite as much fun as it should have been.

__  
Korra jogged through the sites and streets, just chilling absorbing the scene. She knew she didn't want to return to the South Pole, but she wasn't sure she'd stay in Republic City either. So she explored to the city the Satos have rebuilt while she could. 

As Korra jogged back home, she heard the loud slam of the door nearby and turned her head. She recognized the black slick car. The alpha felt herself flustered and kept herself walking in a straight line, then gave up, not walking at all, just watching. 

As with deliberate steps Asami swing her feet and turned with gracious lush hair flipped across her shoulders. The alpha went unaudible then the first time Korra had seen her. Korra bit her lower lip to stop herself moving towards the omega, to stop herself from overwhelming Asami of how pleased she was to see her. 

Asami took another step forward and reached for her hand. 

Asami Sato is real, vital in a red office suit, shaping her sensual body from her long pants curving into her hips.. Korra had to close her eyes for a moment she felt her fingers curled firmly in between hers. 

Korra: "What are you doing here?"

Where those soft words came from her? . . Korra was confused 

Asami: "I wanted.. to see you.."

Asami answered came unevenly and she took a deep breath. The omega smiled yet her eyes were dark emeralds of determination. 

Asami: "Let's get dinner.."

Korra: "I'm not really dreassed for dinner" 

Korra didn't want to dress at all .. Asami's gaze lingered into her bare shoulders . As if she knew the omega caught Korra's thoughts and she also knew Asami's reply. She'll be happy to eat there and then if Korra was the dish of the day.

They both grew flustered as they rode inside Asami's car.. The omega forced her attention to the road as she drove the curve of Wang Street.. 

The Avatar stared at the window Korra's whole body quivered, tightening in between her legs, with the thrill of remembered sensations. The alpha could only hear the rush of her pulse, not the reason of her mind. Asami was staring ahead at road her beautiful features shadowed by a frown, concentrating harder than the slow moving traffic from the rush hours. 

Korra: "Have you been busy with work?" 

It was silly to ask a CEO, but she had to break the taut silence somehow. 

Asami: "Very" 

Asami came with a brief reply to make an effort with their awkwardness.

Asami: "It's always pretty busy. But things have been really hectic for the last couple of weeks." 

The omega glaced at her.. 

Asami: "What about you? How's your work?'

It was a bad move to ask a host about her physical work.. Asami felt her cheeks burning as though she had lost the ability to think at all.. 

Korra: "I haven't had the need to work for days.. Most recently there was a chunk of deposit on my card that could keep me alive for a year."

Asami was amused by her exploit

Asami: "Are you enjoying not working?" 

Korra: "Well, I don't miss being someone's toy"

Korra laughed 

Korra: "It's weird not having to be with anyone asking about your schedule. Or not having to run on errands to fill in for someone else"

Asami: "How have you been filling your days?"

Korra: "Just exercising, Sightseeing. There are a lots of sights in Republic City."

Asami: "So you were still on a schedule running around the city."

Asami teased

Korra:"It's a little different" 

Korra grinned boyishly

Korra watched the omega drive, her sure, calm control of the machine. It wasn't long before they were back in the heart of the city. Where they first met Asami pulled into the highest parking space Future Industries can offer. The omega grabbed her wireless key pad and pressed security options

Asami: "Yasuko I'm home"

The omega smiled while saying her security password to the AI of the building. Unlocking it Korra was mesmerized by the light foyer and looked at the calm colours of grass green on the walls, the polished synthetic wooden colored floor. Clean, simple, and spacious with high cellings for a garage and a small hidden entrace connected to her apartment that engineer had built and customized for herself.

Korra came out first as she escorted the omega in politeness, unlocking the door. Asami smiled and held to the alpha's hand, not stopping to give her visitor a tour. Asami led her straight to the airy kitchen at the back of the contemporary Fire Nation styled living room. Korra took a seat watching the omega fiddled with buttons on the Sato oven. Then she reached into a cupboard, drawing out a bottle of Firely red with one hand, and tossing the alpha a box of Earth Kingdom grissini with another. Korra watched every sure movements of the omega's sexy body. Her slim, confident hands, worked the cork out of the bottle with a screw type opener. She held a glass that fitted snuggly into her palm, as she poured generously for Korra. She stared at the omega's beautiful yet overworked hands. 

Asami had beautiful everything.. It was a fact for the alpha watching as she pulled out a tray from the oven smothered in vegetables, roasted to perfection and a joint of Arctic meat resting in the middle. Korra's mouth was watering but it wasn't just because of the food.

Korra:"Just a little something you prepared earlier?"

Korra asked in amazement..

Asami smiled in response

Asami: "I have a house keeper, Oma, She works every weekdays, On weekend s when necessary"

Korra fiddled with the box of bread sticks, as anything to keep her hands from fiddling with the omega. The ache of her erection was becoming a pain now.. The omega was here, her scent intoxicated the alpha with her closelessness.. 

Asami: "You hungry? 

The omega asked watching the alpha lusting over her, as she moved the tray she had lifted on the bench.

Korra:" Mmmmmm..hmmm"

The alpha couldn't trust herself to speak . Her voice already felt rusty, desire clouding her thoughts..

Asami turned sensually with her hair slowly framing her features as it fell down her face. She glaced with all seeing eyes, and spoke alluringly.

Asami:"Don't hold back .. Korra"

Korra broke free from her piercing gaze, ripped at the box and grabbed a breadsticks as the others spilled across the bench. 

Asami took the two steps to get right into the alpha's space. Korra couldn't look at her. The omega knew. The alpha knew Asami understood the depth of her need. And as if to prove it her fingers lightly danced down Korra's throat, sliding down her chest until the omega's palm moved to cup her swollen breast, thumb tourmenting her taut nipple as it had those weeks ago..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments..
> 
> I guess this story will be my priority.. As long as a reader would want it to be.. 
> 
> #Korrasamiiscanon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra glanced, vision blurry.
> 
> Korra:"This isn't your room?"
> 
> Asami:"My room is a mess. I couldn't let you see it with all my stuff all over the floor."

The bread stick snapped between her fingers.. Asami's face lit up with that smile. The omega's other hand slip down to her garterized pants, as fingers slipped under the alpha elastic bounderies. Asami rubbed her through her jogging pants, hard enough to make the alpha flustered, as she grasp in pleasure. 

Asami: "If your hungry Korra . 

The omega instructed solemnly, slowly closer in between her legs..

Asami ".you should never.. hold.. back.."

The omega's came down on her knees, and took the level of her arousal as a compliment. Asami can feel her own desire dampening between her thighs. The omega bent her head to caress the alpha's hard shaft, slowly with her tongue and her lips. Pumping, raw sounds of pleasure escaped her before she sank her fingers into Asami's hair.. Teeth scraped on her length as Asami watched the alpha's bluest eyes darken. Korra's hands tightened on her shoulder, shaken through her olive skin features, as she jerked furiously, dripping to her omega's touch..

Passion, born of sudden anger from the alpha's intense arousal. The inner alpha glared back at Asami, as she pulled the omega up the table .. Everything was unleased. Korra kissed her hard and passionate and her hands provoked grasping the omega off her long red pants. 

Korra suckled at Asami's full lower lip, as she shivered from the omega's long fingers tracing her jawlines. Her mouth opened on the plundering demands of Asami's tongue swelling softness... Giving the alpha consciousness.. 

The omega growled as Korra tore her lips from Asami's.

Korra: "This isn't how dinners--"

Korra was silenced as the Asami pulled her shirt to meet her open, hungry mouth. 

The alpha flared intensely, as it rose up gathering the omega's hips, tugged in hot tightness of her pelvis .. Korra surged unstoppably into every inch her omega's tight entrance could take her.. Asami cried out in shock, as she felt hot and unadjusted to Korra's thickened shaft. Slowly her alpha refrained back for her hips, to flex in the alpha's slow and deep frictions.. 

Pulling Korra closer, firmer, faster.. A breathless second and almost half naked... their dinner waiting.. they surged together. Frantic, hot and clenched from a desperate fix of pleasure.. After echo of Asami's sensual shrieks, cuming into her alpha, Asami hooked her arms around Korra's neck stroking the alpha's damp soft hair.. 

Asami opened her eyes, catching her breath, loosen her embrace and looked straight into her alpha. Korra face flushed, as she rested on her chair in complete meltdown.. As if the alpha focused only on breathing and sitting upright as she gazed across the omega

Asami: "Are you Ok?"

Korra: "I think so.." 

Asami shook her head and caressed the alpha's cheeks..

Asami: " Let's eat, Ok?"

The dinner was divine, the Artic hen was melt in the mouth tender, the vegetables tangy with some sort of mandarin, but her mind was spinning, too fast for the alpha to truly savor it.

Asami held her fork with her left hand, using her right to cover hers.. Curling her fingers around the alpha's. It wasn't a possessive grip, nor demanding in a sexual way. It was simple contact. Almost comfort. Korra appreciated it, needing the connection. While there was to be nothing long-lasting between them, Korra needed to know there was some sort of caring.

Asami: "Do you have a Satophone?"

Korra: "Yes. ?"

Asami stood slowly, figuring how to balance as she took her purse and settled at the alpha's lap. 

Asami:"I'll give you my number"

With a smile Asami hooked an arm around Korra's neck and pulled her to meet the omega's open, hungry mouth. Moments, minutes, hours lost in another kiss so passionate it almost hurt.

Korra pushed the plates away and carried the omega up the stairs to a room to where the omega had pointed out. It was light and fresh and utterly impersonal. 

Korra glanced, vision blurry.

Korra:"This isn't your room?"

Asami:"My room is a mess. I couldn't let you see it with all my stuff all over the floor."

And then Asami kissed her more, all over, confusing the alpha's thoughts, untill they laid there. No longer caring about anything, but having to rut into her omega .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami: "Do I snore?"
> 
> Korra shook her head
> 
> Asami: "Do you snore?"
> 
> Korra: "Not that I'm aware of"

Asami sighed as she found her Sato Netbook and tried to concentrate, wondering whether she really had guts to mention the rules of her conceiving.. or reset them. Korra sleeping beside her, seemed content to lie down, using Asami's thighs as her pillow. Asami stroke the alpha's hair with her fingers, unable to resist touching. Korra turned her face towards Asami. The omega felt the alpha warm through her shirt. Maybe she wasn't so content because Asami could feel the alpha's fingers, feel her breath, feel her lips on her skin..

Korra batted her Sato Net with her hand knocking it beside the empty pillow case. Asami shifted back a fraction and to look at her gadget. 

Korra: "You weren't reading it anyway"

The alpha defended, eyes dancing

Asami leant forward this time, so her sensitive nipple brushed Korra's mouth again.

Asami: "You were making that impossible "

Korra didn't deny it, just made any kind of concentration impossible again with her teasing tongue. Asami sighed, eyes closing, giving in.

But Korra stopped, smiled once more when Asami looked her way.

Korra: " I have something for you"

Korra reached a hand under her shirt pockets and pulled out something small. As if it was too delicate she held it with two hands. It was the most exquisitely shaped teardrops, on fine lines of light shines through the quartz with uneven hues of green, purple and dominant blue.. 

Asami had never seen an effort of a jeweller to make something so unique and delicate looking. What was Korra doing giving her something like this?

Lying there looking up into her face, Korra must have read her unease.

Korra: "Don't worry it's not expensive"

It wasn't just anything, not to the Asami Sato. Questions clouded her mind. Did the alpha buy all her lovers a beautiful piece of jewelry? Who is her jeweller? She really needs to know, and buy out a lot.. Why she doesn't have a piece similar to this? Why?

Asami:"Why?" 

I was the only word the fashion crazed omega could get out.

Korra sat up, leaving her lap cold.

Korra: "Because I wanted to"

Because she wanted ..that simple, that was the way Korra had been. Keeping things..

Asami:"Why did you want to?" 

Asami really really wanted to understand

Korra:"Because I made it"

Asami: "So what is it then?" 

Korra: "I don't know?"

Korra frowned 

Korra: "I feel like you earned it" 

Asami: "Earned it how exactly?" 

As a lover? Silence thickened as she caught Korra staring at her 

Asami: "Are you proposing?"

Korra: "Huh?"

Korra blush deepened, covering her face with right her elbow. The alpha tried to hide her see-sawing emotions. As if their arrangement being a host to her had ripped the scab of the alpha's vulnerability. Korra was being thoughtful..

Asami smiled at her sweet gesture

Asami: "Thank you"

Korra finally shook her head slowly and touched the back of her neck.. 

Korra: "I just kept in my pocket the whole time and thought it would look prettier around your neck"

Asami: "You have talent Korra"

Asami glared at the jewelry as the light passes through every color it could produce like a rainbow..

Korra: "It's a blue mystic fire topaz I pick out the White Topaz Stone from the North Pole and had it splice using titanium vapor"

Asami felt the alpha smoothened the last soft strands of Asami's hair aside. Securing the pendant on the omega's gorgeous neckline.

Asami: "Raava the Jeweller did this for you?"

Asami asked as she touched the outline of the teardrop pendant..

Korra: "Yes, do you like it?"

Asami: " I love it"

Do you love me? Korra asked the omega with her thoughts. 

Korra: "Is it too intimate for a gift?"

Asami: "Aren't we already intimate ?"

Korra straightened, and said nothing.. 

Asami raised her brows, as Korra laid the omega down and covered her beautiful body with the sheet and soft blanket..

Asami: "Why won't you stay with me for the night?"

Korra: "I can't"

Korra equally couldn't ignore the omega's curiosity 

Asami: "Do I snore?"

Korra shook her head.

Asami: "Do you snore?" 

Korra: "Not that I'm aware of"

Asami: "Then what is it? Why won't you stay? 

Korra's blush went to the roots of her hair all the way down.. She couldn't stop the omega from being playful..

Asami: "Do you turn into a ware wolf in the middle of the night?

Korra flustered face came into a smile as she shook her head no..

Asami: "Do you have bad breath in the morning? Do you dribble on that pillow? Do you sleep walk?

Korra's breath a bitter laughter was barely audible

Asami: "I can dream can't I?

Asami smiled as she studied the alpha's reaction

Korra: "I just don't want to hurt you"

Asami: "Who says you will?

Hadn't she already? Korra could see it in Asami's green eyes, hear the faint plea of her voice despite her confidence.

Korra: "I get up really, really early for my swimming. I don't want to wake you"

Asami: "Says who? You hate mornings"

Asami's gaze was relentless as she ignored the fake excuse.

Right, so Korra had to be honest with her omega. Asami deserved that. 

Korra: " I don't like sleeping the whole night with someone. It's too intimate"

Asami: "And sex is not intimate?" 

Korra turned away so she wouldn't have to look at the confusion in Asami's eyes. Korra sighed

Korra: "I'm sorry Asami, it is all I can have"

But the alpha knew she was deluding herself . It was more. They talked, Asami made her laugh; she made her feel things: she made her want other things; she made her want Asami Sato. 

She hadn't been honest at all. As an Avatar she would sire a child and nothing else. It wasn't about Asami getting hurt. Korra was the one who didn't want to be hurt. Yet already she was aching..  
__ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's blue eyes sparkled
> 
> Asami:"Behave"
> 
> Asami told her alpha, caressing her cheek to stop Korra halfway. She'd really meant it as a sassy joke but it came out too soft, too serious, too real
> 
> Korra: "That's the thing, we don't know who will break first"

Asami got to work even earlier than usual. But once there she just sat at her desk, spinning her chair away from the computer and staring out the window. For years now, she'd push the pain out of her head and got on with the job her father left. Determined to prove herself as a Sato, and hadn't she succeeded at that? She was worth billions..so why did it suddenly felt like nothing?

Asami's thoughts arrowed back to Korra. The alpha was the problem, everything had fracture when she felt something, when Korra appeared. This last weeks had been naturally intense, fucking just the two of them night after night. Korra was right, she'd gone within the bounderies of being an Avatar.. Their level of intimacy wasn't comfortable for the alpha. It was too much for someone who just wanted a child of her own

Asami needed to regain perspective. She pulled up her Satophone, at the list of events her secretary had downloaded before going to Earth Kingdom. It might remind her about what had been real and what was just simply a passing of her heats. 

Decision made, the omega tapped Korra's image on her Satophone..

Korra woke up again but now from the sound of her Satophone. All alone in her room for the very first time she couldn't sleep properly. 

Wouldn't it be nice to wake up next to Asami's warmth? 

Ringing over and over stumbling over her pillows then she remembered the madness of those moments with the omega.. sleek, hard, fast and furious. 

Shame filled her, when she caught the caller. Korra would never have dreamed of someone. Someone who would give her so much arousal, just by looking straight at her picture. But then she'd never wanted anyone that despirately that way.

Korra:"Hello?"

Asami: "Morning.. Are you out swimming?"

Korra:"Possibly.. I hate mornings"

Asami: "Come out with me tonight"

Asami's voice was soft

Korra: "Now I know I'm dreaming"

Asami: "No.."

Asami half laughed, half sighed

Asami: "Come at the Museum of Fire Nation History"

Korra: "I can't"

Asami: "Why not?"

Korra: "It's Avatar policy"

Asami: "It's not a date Korra"

Korra: "I haven't got anything to wear"

Asami: "Wear the suit when we first met"

Korra: "You want me to wear my uniform?"

Asami: "Yes"

Korra: "OK"

Asami: "I'll pick you up at seven"

___

Asami didn't linger at her usual parking lot near Avatar Host Hotel. There was a soft knock and in the same second she saw her well dressed alpha. She opened the passenger door on her right, fresh heavily scented alpha pheromones and well fitted black suit. It framed the alpha's fit body and it made the omega want to take it off, piece by piece.

Korra's blue eyes sparkled, as she moved to kiss Asami's cheek.

Asami: "Behave"

Asami told her alpha, caressing her cheek to stop Korra halfway. She'd really meant it as a sassy joke, but it came out too soft, too serious, too real..

Korra: "That's the thing, we don't know who will break first" 

Their eyes met and Asami knew, Korra was also recalling the time they first met. 

Korra: "Don't you want to?"

Asami: "Of course I do"

\---

Asami's car pulled infront of the magnificently lit building, the omega saw the nervousness in Korra's face. Then she saw Korra's eyes staring intently serious, offering her arm on their way in. 

Bolin: "Asami, wonderful to see you"

Asami turned her back to hug a buffy beta. He was wearing a tux and a huge friendly smile on his face. He offered to take Asami's long black coat. Peeling it off.. indeed.. she was wonderful. Korra was glad she taken those extra moments to breathe. Because there was no air getting to her lungs now..they'll shutdown. So had everything else in Korra's body, to save just one organ of her belt . And her heart started pounding.

It was just a red dress. Not even revealing. But those arms and legs were on show, a slight hint of the deep cleavage that laid the blue pendant she gave her, and a lot of bare back. That meant.. 

The alpha fought to focus .

Asami: "Thank you Bolin"

Bolin: "Refreshments will be served soon"

Korra gestured a nod at the beta as they left the entrance. She turned the omega on her back, wanting to make Asami self-conscious.

Korra: "You're not wearing a bra"

Asami: "No, I'm not"

Korra savoured, each time their elbows touched, each fingers that lingers on her bare back, her bare neck.. Everytime they looked at historical Fire Nation Empire pieces, Korra felt sorry for her hair.. she loved the length of it, the depth of silk black, wanted to run her fingers into it. Only now Asami secured it with a few clips, her beautiful face was fully displayed. And odd strands feathered down, wishing around her ear, her neck, and Korra wanted to kiss the parts of Asami they point to.

Korra cleared her throat and looked away. She braced every muscle, determined to calm her raging hormones. The alpha could manage that could she?

Asami could see the alpha's tension increasing, but it wasn't just a deep blush growing.. The alpha kept on touching her back

Asami: "Don't look at me like that, Korra"

Korra: "Asami.. your back.. and there's no bra.. 

Asami: "Korra.."

Asami sighed and run her hands from the alpha's shoulders to her waist. The alpha was shuddering..

Korra: ".. your too.. 

Korra looked at Asami with her mystic blue eyes darkening..

Korra: "your beautiful"

Asami held Korra's chin up and took the alpha's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth catching it between her teeth to give it a nip. Definitely good enough to eat

Korra stood there frozen. And felt her cheeks heat up. The omega smiled with a hint of pink. Asami was aware of the needy tension in her alpha's hips..

Asami : "Mmm.. you look good too

Asami stared at Korra's swollen lips 

Asami: "very attractive.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra spent the next moment of eternity trying to remember how to breathe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Bolin - Mako's younger brother  
> Mako - Asami's Bestfriend,   
> June - Mako's wife  
> Nina - Mako's daughter

Korra looked into her emerald eyes, saw the new shadows in them.. The omega dropped her eyes and touched Korra's lips.

Asami: "I can't seem to stay away from you for long"

Korra: "And that's a bad thing. "

Korra heard the hurt and felt even more upset. This wasn't her fault. Korra was trapped no matter which way she turned she seemed to be doing things wrong and leading her on..

Korra: "I'm sorry"

Asami: "What for?"

For not being what the omega needed. For not being the alpha that would love her back.. For having the thoughts she did.

Korra kissed her, the way the omega was ought to be kissed. And for that kiss the alpha felt herself falling.. 

A cough stripped the alpha from reality.. 

Mako :"Asami?"

Asami green eyes flew to a tall beta of Fire Nation decent. Korra saw Asami swap a smile of amusement and adoration with the handsome beta.

But Asami felt like down playing it.

Asami : "Mako, meet Korra she's--"

Mako : "An Avatar"

Unfortunately, the way he was avoiding Korra's eyes pretty much denied the friend status.

Asami: "She's my date"

Mako blinked away and seemed to understand that his jealousy was a showcase.

Asami: "How's June?"

Mako: "Beautiful and pregnant"

Mako sent Korra a sharp look. Korra felt silence knowing he would refuse her small talk. He looked at his watch and firmly shook Korra hand.

Mako: "I'm afraid I should be leaving, my brother will escort you outside the building"

Asami: "But its not closing time yet.. "

Korra: "Yes, we need to leave"

Korra's face was unreadable.. Her stance didn't relax. Her arms barred across her chest.

Asami: "Korra?"

Korra: "I.."

And suddenly, blindly, the omega knew. She knew ..and the realization got to her.. 

Asami: " You don't want to stay here anymore, do you?"

Korra:"Yes"

Stiffly Korra walked out of the building and Asami went after her. 

Asami : "Will you give me a minute"

Korra: "No, I'll walk back"

Asami: "No, Korra I'll take you home"

Asami drove fast, she didn't need to see Korra's meltdown. Asami refused not seeing through it.. Is it her fault? Then a touched of irritation flared at the way the alpha was just there sitting in silence, staring at the window.. 

\---

Korra spent the next moment of eternity trying to remember how to breathe. 

Asami: "So.. what about Mako?"

Asami sat beside Korra while pressing a bottled water on her cheeks.

Korra: " Mako's last name..."

Asami: "Liu"

Korra: " I knew it, I've seen his face.. and.."

Korra swallowed two gulps of water harshly. But never quite relieved her thirst.

Asami: "And?" 

Korra: "I sired her wife's child Asami"

Asami: "You sired Nina?"

Asami raised her voice in disbelief

Korra: "No, the current one"

Korra tapped her foot and looked uncomfortable

Asami: "Why would June hire an Avatar to concieve?"

Korra: "She hired me to cheat on Mako. She wasn't suppose to conceive but I fucked her anyway.."

Asami: "You did .. What!"

Asami glared at Korra and hands gripped the alpha's shoulders facing the raged omega.. Asami couldn't let her go without explaining everything.

Korra: "She's jealous of Mako's female omega best friend"

Guilt washed through the alpha once more. How she felt just wasn't right.. But it was how it was, she needed to tell Asami

Asami: " And why would she be jealous of me?"

Asami said raising her voice, just keeping back her tears.

Korra: "Why are you angry?"

Korra held her wrists from the harsh grip on her shirt. Looking at her face flushed in anger and unshed tears.

Korra: "The way he looks at you explains it all. You loved him don't you?"

The alpha hardly recognized her voice. But she knew how she felt for the omega. Korra felt her omega caress her tear, she didn't knew fell. And it was the touch that made her loosen up completely. 

Asami: "No.. Korra.. "

Asami's tears fell

Asami: "Korra.. I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> it's Meg.. I hope you enjoy reading.. Because I love writing it.. I am already overwhelmed by the growing readers everytime I do updates.. Thank you very much you make me thrive for ideas. 
> 
> I just felt like I really need to apologize in advance.. I'll be away for 8 days with the love of my life.. My girlfriend set a vacation for us during these 15 days of leave.. 
> 
> Have fun reading Korrasami.. 
> 
> PS. Please comment down, if you felt something missing.. Because I always felt it needed conflict, but in truth I wrote it with a dirty mind..


	9. Host (Air)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tongue slid over damp flesh as Korra sucked her deeper like fine wine. Moans dragged out of the omega, seductively on the sultry air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm home! Let's begin with a new chapter..
> 
> I laughed at the comments.. Thank you so much.

With Asami's mouth smuddered into hers, the omega laid her alpha on the bed. Her fingertips traced lightly over the alpha's face, followed by her lips, coaxing the tension. Then there was only the sound of the rain, of Asami's whimper, of the grumble of thunder moving east. Korra's arm rose up to met her crying omega.

Korra: "It's the reason, why its hard to be around you"

Korra caressed the tears away from Asami's face

Asami: "I noticed"

They both stared at each other awhile longer, then went on touching the omega's silk black hair.

Korra: "Asami, we haven't talked about last night"

Asami: " And we don't have to"

Korra shook her head as Asami reached for the alpha's hand on her cheek to shift it away. 

Korra: "I have feelings for you"

Korra voice was stained, and as she continued to study Asami's features..

Korra: "I'm an Alpha and an Avatar, Asami.. I took an oath to Raava to populate. I can't have a relationship with you"

Asami: "I'm trying to see that, but I can't tell you it will go away, not for the both of us"

Korra: "I guess that it would be best if I just let you go on your way, pick up where you were left off, before I got messed up with your life."

Korra watched Asami swallow as she spoke

Asami: My heats will lit up.. and I walk away.. "

Korra: " I want you to.."

Korra broke off. Her eyes closed, as if it was painful to lay her eyes on the omega.

Asami: "You're wrong Korra" Korra's eyes fluttered open on Asami's sharp gaze Asami: "You..Want. Me. The omega lowered her mouth to hers and the words were muffled against Korra's lips as she repeated it. Korra: " Asami.." 

Korra gripped Asami's shoulders and pulled her back against the alpha's embrace.

Korra: "I can't be your host anymore Asami"

Asami: "I didn't agree on that Alpha, I did not sign on a termination .."

Asami eyes darked in anger as she pinned the alpha on the bed, looked at her blue eyes for a long moment before running her hand over her breasts and letting it come to rest low on her thighs.

Asami: "If you fuck me right now in your rut, there's a chance you'd get me pregnant too.."

Korra: "Please Asami, don't complicate this.."

Korra begged Asami, her hand rested on her alpha's uneven heartbeats ..

Asami; "Don't deny me.."

There was no choice now but to feel. Asami lingered there, mouth pressed to mouth, the scrape off teeth, the sultry mating of tongues, until the alpha sunk deep. Asami was subtly, slowly, nudging Korra's emotion to the surface. They were battering at Korra, making her pulse tremble, her muscles go limp, her heart stutter. A quick panic had Korra turning her head away.

Keeping desire on those dark green eyes, patiently seduced by long, stirring kisses, lazy tender touch that melted the alpha, as the omega's name tumbled from her lips. Their eyes met, held, as Korra undressed her. Naked. Vulnerable. They both understood the two syllable words were interchangeable, and that "fucking" was simple, it took what was happening beyond frantic heat and rut, half dressed coupling on the cold sheets.

Wiith unsteady hands Asami pulled off the alpha's damp shirt, let her fingertips trail over her breasts, down the alpha's hard belly. Asami felt a warm glow lit her cheeks, when the alpha's muscles quivered under each hesitant touch After sharp breath, Asami unsnapped her black slacks and peeled them over her alpha's hips. 

A flood of sensation began to pour as Korra felt it lingering on her leg. She shifted to the omega and dragged down on the matress. Sitting up the alpha rubbed kisses into Asami's thigh. With lips, teeth and tongue savoured. The air was too thick to breathe in between her legs. The omega arched and rode over the played sensitive crease of her thigh. 

Korra could not deny her jealous rage, revealed in hot glory shuddering from her omega's scent.

Tongue slid over damp flesh as Korra sucked her deeper like fine wine. Moans dragged out of the omega, seductively on the sultry air.

The first ragged climax left her limp, tugged despirately on the sheets . Asami was floating now, weightless, no longer angered with her heat, only wobble in pouring relief. Her lips curved when Korra stroked down her omega's forehead skimming skin slicked with sweat until the alpha brushed her long black hair. 

<  
Korra begun to cup the omega's hips, lifted them and bury herself mercilessly. The omega's muscles held Korra's rough entrance tenderly cradled through their pelvises. Lifting the head tip from silken surface of Asami's skin buckling upward. Now it was sensation leaving Korra's body causing her to tense thickly. 

Asami's nails dug into her shoulders, arched beneath the alpha. Sensations pulsed slowly outward, swallowing her up from inside out, making Korra mindless, spinning her out of control. 

A vision of the omega's body rounded and full, carrying her child, flashed across the alpha's mind. It sent her rut through a relentless knot.. Korra pumped faster and harder. Primal need cancelled out the last good sense Korra had, until she no longer cared about her own feelings

And by then it was too late, because Asami arched up, crying out as her body clamped down hard around her alpha. Then fucking her couldn't stop. Knotting, her own release, slumped against her omega's body, gasping for air. They were both slick with perspiration, a sweaty tangle of arms and legs

Korra closed her eyes, willing the omega not to say it. Wishing with everything in her that this time would be different. Korra woke up, tangled in sweaty sheets, alone in privacy of her dream. Quarter to eleven..

Everything was just a dream

"


	10. Host (Water)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was fond of water, of still, quiet water. She hadn't been sure if she could sit there again with her father. Coming back might been a kind of test . But the deep green shade and dark like hers, placid pond we're working their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Bolin - Mako's younger brother  
> Mako - Asami's bestfriend,  
> June - Mako's wife  
> Imiq - Avatar, June's sister,  
> Sedna - Avatar, Imiq's Sire  
> Senna - Korra's mom  
> Naga - Korra's bestfriend  
> Kyoshi - Avatar, Korra's work friend  
> Aang - Avatar, Korra's work friend  
> Kuruk - Avatar, Korra's work friend

Korra rolled over in bed, peering with one eye at the clock. It was all just a dream.. 

And this time she woke up from the smell of coffee..

Korra was hungry

It wasn't unlike her mom to pop over unannounced to cook for her, but at quarter to eleven? This isn't the South Pole..

Korra stretched and scartched her neck, wincing as the tender skin under scrape of the omega's nails, and remembered that she didn't stayed the night despite her dreams of a phonecall.. Then she smelled something mouthwatering wonderful, and realized that it might be her mother in her kitchen

Korra: "What's this?" 

Korra looked from the table, to the stove, to her friend.

Kyoshi: "I made you breakfast" 

Kyoshi handed her a cup of coffee with cream and sugar already added. Then she plated two crepes with some fruit salad and set it down along with the pitcher of syrup.

Korra:"Well, Isn't this something"

Kyoshi waited for her to take a taste. Korra took tentative bite.

Korra: "Sweet, isn't it?"

Kyoshi: "Is it too sweet?"

Korra: "I wouldn't say that"

Kyoshi: "Any plans to see that baby alpha you both didn't plan on making?"

Korra sighed with annoyance

Korra: "Yes, I'm going out later to check on our clients"

Kyoshi: "Speaking of checking, you looked happy Korra"

An egg splattered as Kyoshi added it to the frying pan.

Kyoshi: "If any of them seemed to get you in trouble, you make sure you call on your mixed race girlfriend with pretty green eyes.."

__________________

Korra: "Kyoshi thinks Asami walks on water"

Korra confided to Naga as she patted the large fluffy dog out of her dog patio towards the large built-in hotel park.

Korra: "Well, she's visiting my dreams, I'll give her that. But she's the most eligible bachelorette in all Fire Nation..That has to be stretching things on the internet don't you think?"

Korra's mood lightened when she spotted a tamed sky bison munching on the hay that Aang had rolled out from a wooden fence.

Korra: "You stay here, girl"

Korra told her best friend unchained from her collar as Naga sat attentively. 

Korra:" Hey, pretty boy. How come you're eating this late in the morning"

Korra offered her a hunk of a carrot she'd snatched from the fridge earlier. Appa just gave it a sniff.

Aang: "Hey, Korra!"

Korra shifted, following the sound of Aang's voice. He just left the pets cabin house and was walking in her direction.

Aang: "If you have time today, Appa could use a faster action with the shedding shears"

Korra: "I noticed"

Korra said patting on the bison's untrimmed hair

Aang: "It's been hard without Yangchen" 

Aang shrugged

Aang: "She's been busy handling three clients and an alpha child on the way.

Korra: "Is that the reason Karuk is being so standoffish being first in line again?"

Aang: "No. I think Karuk is in love with a Southern tribe girl. It conflicts his ability to concieve"

Korra: "Aren't we all?"

Aang: "I do not!"

Aang face grew flustered and glanced away from Korra to his sky bison patting on a few overgrown strands

Korra: "But you had two children with one Southern girl"

Aang: "It's three alphas Korra one on it's way." 

Aang gave her a grateful smile, passing off his tattoo lines as he nodded.

Aang: "It was arranged that way Korra"

____________________

Korra was fond of water, of still, quiet water. She hadn't been sure if she could sit there again with her father. Coming back might been a kind of test . But the deep green shade and dark like hers, placid pond we're working their magic.

Naga raced out of the bush, barking and plopped her forelegs on Korra's knees.

Korra: "Hey there, girl.. Hey baby .. You're getting bigger, aren't you?"

Imiq: "I believe your trespassing"

Imiq said as she moved to the clearing

Korra offered a half-hearted smile as she scratched Naga's ears.

Korra: "Sedna let me come and sit here from time to time"

Imiq: "Well then" 

I'm sat on the log beside her

Imiq: "I wouldn't want to break traditions"

Imiq watched Naga lick Korra's hand and wrists

Imiq: "Senna misses you"

Korra: "I've been thinking... of coming home"

Korra tossed a twig for Naga to chase

Korra: "Maybe, I could run away from her"

Imiq: "You don't have to Korra.. You can detach yourself from the fire girl and her family"

Korra: "But I broke her contract."

Kora linked her hands in her lap

Korra: "She's your sister.."

Imiq: "Half sister, Sedna is my sire.. I will take care of your child if it worries you"

Korra: "You don't have to.."

Imiq: "I love her, Korra. . The same even if she had cancer. I love her now too.. "

Korra: "She's ill because of me.."

Imiq: "June neglects medication for the baby"

Korra:"What about Mako?"

Imiq sighed and smiled

Imiq: "Mako is a good man, he will try to be noble for his wife"

Korra: "Even if they cheated on each other"

Imiq: "Commitment is something complicated that we have no privilege off"

Korra: "And yet we got involved with families.. "

Imiq: "We are trying to complete families Korra.. You just have to be patient"

Korra: "it's hard not to look back.. and not worry about my child"

Imiq rose agitated as Naga ran in circles with a twig in her mouth


	11. Host (Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apparently your friend Opal just gave birth last night and ask if you could come by Great Earth's"
> 
> "Could you order the usual Earth daisies and fire roses within 30mns"
> 
> "It will be here in 20mins"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Yasuko - Asami's Artificial Intelligence (AI)  
> Bolin - Opal's husband  
> Mako - Asami's bestfriend,  
> June - Mako's wife  
> Imiq - Avatar, June's sister,  
> Opal - Asami's secretary and friend  
> Bataar Jr - Opal's eldest brother  
> Kuvira - Bataar Jr's wife  
> Huan - Opal's 2nd eldest brother  
> Wei and Wing - Opal's kid twin brothers  
> Bataar III - Kuvira's eldest son  
> Lin - Opal's Aunt

"I want to know more about this new girl you brought home last night"

Asami continued to secure a built-in engine under a new car, pausing only to shift her position. 

Asami: Yasuko don't be jealous. You're still the love of my life"

Asami smiled, a glimpse of virtual hologram beamed on her dark brilliant black hair and she was wearing trendy red button ups and a black fitted jumpsuit. 

Yasuko: "You got a look in your features, that statistically concludes that I've been replaced"

Asami: "She's beautiful"

Yasuko: "Asami, tell me something I couldn't searched out of social media"

Asami:"She's funny, intense, hard headed and sweet. Her eyes, they're like the bluest color I've ever seen."

Asami wheeled out with her car creeper and sat up

Asami: "She loves dogs and an only child"

Yasuko: "Social media and ancestry website confirmed she's a valuable Southern Water tribe member"

Asami: "Really?"

Asami stood up and pulled off her safety googles

Yasuko: "Yes"

Yasuko paused and digitally pulled out a mail

Yasuko: "Apparently your friend Opal just gave birth last night and ask if you could come by Great Earth's."

Asami: "Could you order the usual earth daisies and fire roses within 30mins?"

Yasuko: "It will be here at 20mins"

_______

Yasuko hit the bull's eye,. Asami just got out in time the bouquet of flowers was sent at her doorstep. 

Some of the Beifong family were already there, Bataar Jr, the eldest brother sprawled in a chair in the semi private room with a toddler tucked the crook of his arm. Huan, the artist was stretched comfortably on the floor with one of Jr's kids playing with cars.

Kuvira, the sister-in-law, wandered around peeking a new Beifong in the nursery room. Rubbing her belly the way a pregnant women do.

Another older kid peeked out the curtain and gave her a long owlish stare.

Asami moved forward and scooped up one of Opal's kid twin brothers and kissed his cheek. And the stare became a giggling grin.

Huan: "Asami, do you like kids?"

Asami: "Yes I do"

Bataar Jr: "Good have mine"

Bataar Jr rose, and to Asami's frozen shock, deposited a toddler in Asami's lap.

Bataar Jr: "I need to call Aunt Lin"

Asami: "Oh, Well" 

Asami looked down at the toddler, who stared up at her with long green eyes. Since she was afraid to actually move, she shifted her gaze to Opal. Opal knew there was panic in it, but it couldn't be helped.

Opal: "What, you never held a baby?"

A native Earth Kingdom girl dressed in a blue gown giggled and teased Asami with her playful green eyes.

Asami: "Not this small"

Opal: "He's already two last week"

The kid on the floor scooted over.

Bataar III : "This one don't do much. My Mama's having another baby. And it better be a brother"

The boy turned, looked darkly at his father

Kuvira: "Daddy did his best baby" 

Bataar III: "I've got an older sister she's way too bossy"

Wing: "Girls are funny that way"

Wei: "Wait until she's eighteen.. You'll have nightmares"

Opal shove off Wei's butt out of bed

Opal: "Go get lunch with mom she's been waiting in the nursery hall"

Opal: "Have you seen Bo?"

Wing: "His heading down the Police station to pick up Aunt Lin"

Kuvira: "Honey, take the baby"

Kuvira bent to pick up her baby from Asami's lap to her husband

Bataar Jr: "Sure"

Bataar Jr boosted his son onto his hip where he bounced and babbled.

And they were left alone in a room with a vacant bed on the other side of the curtain.

____________

Imiq drove Korra into Great Earths to visit June. When Korra gave her name and explained that she was the sire, she was allowed to visit her in the semi private room.

Korra brought flowers, a vase of woodbine roses. It seemed the least she could do for an omega who would conceive her child soon. 

June: "Imiq.. This is a surprise"

June sitting upright in her bed, connected to an intravenous line and dressed in a blue cotton gown on Her face looked sleepless yet serene, her hair was long silk black covering half her face with a tied bun on top, but her eyes were still deep dark maroon orbs.

Their eyes met in shock and June looked away..

Korra: "Imiq told me you were sick. ..

Korra swallowed hard and touched her thin whiviring hands. It forced the pregnant woman to met her gaze..

Korra: "I'm sorry" 

June's carefree self no longer mirror with her sickly body..

June: "Sit down Korra.. and thank you for the flowers"

A curtain shielded the other patient from Korra's view, but she heard a younger woman's voice..

Opal: "Me too.. Can I have some flowers too?."

June: "Korra meet Opal"

June said with a smile on her face

June: "My partner in misery"

Korra: "Hey Opal, Nice to meet you.. How about I put the flowers here on the ledge at the back of the room. That way, when the curtain is pilled back, both of you can enjoy them"

Opal: "Nice to meet you, too, Korra. I've heard so much about you. But please don't pull back the curtain now, I'm not decent for a visitor now..

Did Opal knew she was the sire? Korra wasn't sure what to make of that. Had June told her everything about an Avatar?

Korra: "Seems you lucked out with your neighbor"

Korra commented to the omega and June smiled.

June: "It's wonderful to have someone to talk to before my preparatory for CS."

Korra:"It's your birthday tomorrow.. Are you sure?Can't you wait before your due time?"

June was silent for at least a minute. And when she finally spoke again, her voice held a core steel resolve..

June: "I'm dying Korra"

June took Korra's hand, gave it a squeeze,

June: "This is the last prescious gift you made for me"


	12. Host (Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It smelled like fire lilies more than incense.. 
> 
> Hiroshi stood straight in a black suit, with his wrists held Asami's thin fingers that had gone tired. Asami walked with her father as they listened to a spiritual passage. Hiroshi's eyes flickered to his daughter's face, and saw tears poured as she squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Bolin - Mako's younger brother  
> Mako - Asami's bestfriend,  
> June - Mako's wife  
> Imiq - Avatar, June's sister,  
> Opal - Bolin's wife  
> Aang - Avatar, Air Nomad,  
> Hiroshi - Asami's father  
> Yasuko - Asami's mother  
> Kyoshi - Avatar, Korra's friend  
> Kuruk - Avatar, Korra's friend  
> Yue - June's daughter

Death might come simply, but it's aftermath was unbearably complicated. Asami did what she could, contacting an Air Nomad while Mako called his sister-in-law. June passed the night beside Opal in their shared room on her birthday. 

The Air Nomad arrived so quickly, with a face so solemn as though he had known Mako's wife.

Mako handled the details, made the calls, spoke to the monk, made the decisions. Once she saw him falter and moved over to take his hand.

Asami: "What can I do?"

Mako: " They.. ah ..need to know what she should wear. For the funeral. I have to pick something."

Asami: "Let June wear her wedding dress"

It was out of respect, maybe it was surreal, to go through the closet and pull out her wedding dress, shoes and underwear. 

__

It smelled like fire lilies more than incense..

Hiroshi Sato stood straight in his black suit, with his wrists held Asami's thin fingers that gone tired. Asami walked with her father as they listened to a spiritual passage. Hiroshi eyes flicked to his daughter's face, and saw tears poured as she squeezed his hand. 

As the last fingers of fog began to burn off the damp grass, he lowered his head. Concentrating, he stared unblinking into the hole dug for his wife. In reaction his eyes began to tear. He could no longer held them, he fell into his knees, he was weak with grief. Asami took a step forward, opening her arms to her father. Blindly from tears, her dad fell into her small shoulder.

They held each other for a moment, waiting, grieving, as the coffin laid and buried..

It smelled like fire lilies, incense, and candle wax. Music flew of her passing ..she's out of my life .. she's out of life.. 

It was the same song Asami couldn't seem to avoid. She'd mattered, mom's do..

When Bolin walked up to his brother and held him crying. Grown men in black suits with short black hair almost resembling each other. Mako broke away and pick up his daughter clutching his suit on a tight embrace. 

Asami recognized family, the one she had hoped for in affectionate terms. 

Mako: "Thank you for coming"

Asami: "I'm sorry I can't stay long"

Bolin:"Thank you Asami for everything"

Asami hugged both brothers and caressed their shoulders.. 

Asami: "Take care. I'll call you later"

____

Inside another home Korra was welcomed by the scent of freshly ground coffee beans and luscious aromas of butter, sugar and cinnamon. Two older Avatars sat at one of her couches, engrossed in conversation. Behind the counter, Kyoshi was softly singing a silly song about bagermoles. Kyoshi had her back at the door, busy preparing a baby formula, but she spotted Korra's refection in a carefully positioned mirror and broke into a big smile.

Kyoshi: "Korra! You're home!"

Kyoshi stopped to scoop up Korra's 2days old baby from her cradle.

Kyoshi: "Look who's here, Yue. Mama is back"

Korra was already holding her arms for the bundle

Korra: "I hope Yue isn't making you too busy"

Kyoshi: "Oh, she's still too young for that. But I swear omegas lurk whenever they see me with Yue. It seems everyone in the area is finding an excuse to drop in for company to say hello to the newest Winters"

Korra listened to all of this with a smile, at the same time noticing how happy her friend appeared. Pretty, too. Her brown short bob hair seemed thicker and glossier than ever. And her fair skin was literally glowing.

Kyoshi deposited a kiss on Korra's cheek as she handed over Korra's daughter. 

Korra: "Hello my love, how are you so cute today?"

Imiq: "I know. Isn't she adorable? She has June's cute dimple only on the left side."

Korra sighed as Yue cuddled in, soaking up the smooches from her aunt couldn't resist planting on her downy soft head. Her wispy hair was coming in like chocolate and curly.

Korra: "How are you doing my love? It's been an hour and I missed you"

The baby looked up at the sound of Korra's voice, and the alpha was amused to see that she has Korra's blue eyes. 

Kyoshi: "Do you want some coffee?"

Korra: "You read my mind, thanks"

Kuruk: "Make me some too, Kyoshi"

Korra knew the voice. Slowly she turned, holding Yue like a shield between her and the tall broad shouldered man who'd just arrived.

Korra: "Hey Kuruk"

Kuruk: "Hi Yue's mom"

Korra:"How are things?"

Kuruk: "It's bad.. I can't conceive betas properly"

Korra: "I know I couched you about betas"

Kuruk: "And yet here you are inactive for a year. How is this fair?"

Kyoshi: "She reached the quota idiot"

Kuruk: "I'm already good looking, sexy, and omega's dig me"

Kyoshi: "They dig your pants, and your not delivering"

Kuruk: "I miss Ummi"

Imiq: "There's the answer.. your dark skintone macho form and dark brown hair will not save you"

Kyoshi: "To think that she didn't came back"

Avatars fell silent then, and Kuruk realized that Korra, Imiq and Kyoshi were looking at him with raised eyebrows..

Korra: "What's up with you and Chef Ummi?"

Kuruk: "She's busy at Koh's place"

Imiq: "Sounds like a promotion that would never leave"

Kyoshi: "Go and visit her idiot and flaunt your muscles there"

Kuruk: "Hey kiddo, Is there anything I can do to help you before I leave?" 

Imiq: "We're fine just bring home some cooked food"

Kyoshi: "My next client is starting in about half an hour. I need to put on some make up"

Korra: "Nice, then.. this could give me a chance to take Yue upstairs, feed her and put her down for her nap. She's a great sleeper, Thanks Raava"

Kyoshi: "Just like her mom"

Korra glared at Kyoshi as she was out the door before Korra had time for a comeback. Not that it mattered.. Does it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra : "I just don't want to lose the chance I have with you, Asami"
> 
> Asami: "You haven't lost anything"
> 
> After turning the burner off she faced Korra
> 
> Asami: "It's no prize standing here in front of you. Having a long line of short term or messed up relationships leading from Mako to you. Bad judgment, bad timing or just bad luck.."
> 
> Korra: "If you'll have me.. I'll risk it"

Maybe it was the day or the wine or the rain, but Asami filled the tub, poured yet another glass of wine, then slid into water. And wept. Her heart, her head, her gut ached with the tears, and when Korra held another omega's frail hands behind the curtain, they were done, finally done, she was numb and light headed..

Asami dried off, turned off her AI, pulled on a thin flannel pants and a V neck T-shirt before going down to fix herself a solitary meal.

Asami's kitchen seemed dull and lifeless. Lonely, 

The wine and the rain, and probably the crying intimate crowd flashed memories of the same heartache.  
The same pain and the same way she had lost Yasuko.

Rather than face actual cooking, she pulled out one of Suyin's mother care packages and heated up some of Bo's speedy food. 

Funny how pain could reach across the years and still claw right through you. Defenses down, that's what she felt with Korra as she stared down into the pot of soup. Hard day, and now the loneliness was so acute it was just another knife in the heart.

Asami glanced over at the knock on her back door and let out a sigh. She knew it would be Korra despite the secrecy of her home she let her physical statistics pass security.

Her hair was wet again

Korra: "Listen, can I come in a minute? I just want to explain"

Asami turned away, leaving the door open.

Asami: "You don't need to explain"

Korra: "Because it looked like ..And it wasn't. June is my client and she used to, but that was a long time ago. Asami... Could you look at me?

Asami knew Korra seen the damage, the tears had left on her face. 

Korra: "She is. ..I'm the baby's sire"

Asami watched Korra slide her hands into her neck, stroking, the way Korra would do when she felt uncomfortable or being shy.

Korra: "June was twisted up when she found out Mako had someone else.. She thought it was you but we found out it was a male omega.. And cancer was tough on her and I comforted her the way an alpha could.. And we just couldn't stop.."

Tears fell from Korra's face, it was something she was ashamed of, and the exact the moment she was impatient with them and with herself..

Asami leaned back against the counter, sipped her wine and let Korra rush through her explanation. And thought of the alpha caught between two emotional omegas and a baby on the way in a hot rainy afternoon.

Asami: "I'm getting drunk. Do you want one?"

Korra: "No, but thanks Asami--"

Asami: "First. I'm a trained observer. I didn't mistake the scene behind the curtain at the hospital as lover's embrace. I saw how she looked at you and recognized what she is to you"

Korra: "We're just---"

Asami: "Family"

Asami interrupted and some tension in Korra's face dissolved.

Asami: "She's your family Korra.. I can't compete with that"

Korra: "You're not mad?"

Asami: " I wouldn't have, if we're keeping score, you get points for not being so involved being an Avatar and all.. So you could still be in contract and roll between the sheets with me"

Korra:"I just wanted to explain my side of the story

Asami: "And you did. I'm not mad, I'm not the jealous type, and we haven't established any rules about this in the contact"

Asami lifted her glass

Asami: "And we were supposed to have sex after going to the Museum.. But there's always another time"

To give herself something to do, Asami pick up a spoon to stir the soup.

Korra : "I just don't want to lose the chance I have with you, Asami"

Asami: "You haven't lost anything"

After turning the burner off she faced Korra

Asami: "It's no prize standing here in front of you. Having a long line of short term or messed up relationships leading from Mako to you. Bad judgment, bad timing or just bad luck.."

Korra: "If you'll have me.. I'll risk it"

Asami: "No.. it's not just you" 

Asami corrected

Asami:"It's the past. It's about a sweet sickly woman"

Korra: "You knew June"

Asami: "I met her on Mako's wedding day, she was coming down the stairs to walk into the aisle"

Asami's spoon clanged against the pot as her hand whipped around.

Asami: "She changed my life when she married the only person I thought I could have a family with"

Korra: "Mako didn't get his tie right. Imiq fixed it"

Asami: "I partied a lot back then, Well, who didn't? I was drifting. Making plans for my future, having ideas and bringing it to life.. I woke up that morning after going out with Bo, and slept with Mako. We dated and found myself falling in love with his family. I told myself that every heat doesn't need to be satisfying, it's about how relationships should work and I failed. I failed from the moment Nina was conceived."

Korra: "You're jealous of June?"

Asami: "Maybe.. She reminded me of how my mom used to be.."

Korra: "You cared"

Asami: " I watched her.. and that's the reason why I came to you"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTRACT

Ground rules 101

_____  
No 1. No babies around while we fuck

Kyoshi: "It doesn't hurt to have her look?" 

Korra glared at the Avatar and passed the baby to Imiq. Yue was a tiny thing, barely a 1.5 Liters of Coca cola bottled size, with a glossy curly hair, lighter tanned skin with deep blue eyes. 

Imiq: "Okay, Yue's mom go to work"

Korra's grin seemed to explode on her face as she kissed Yue's mashmallow cheeks.

Korra: "Goodnight baby, mama loves you"  
__  
No 2. Answer my questions

Asami: "Do you drink coffee?"

Korra: "Everyday, mostly in the morning"

Asami: "I just don't understand how I live without it.."

Korra:"You don't drink coffee?"

Asami: "Just another check for were not compatible sheet. Want more arctic chicken?"

Korra: "No, but thanks. Salami Sato"

Asami: "Korral Winters"

Asami laughed a little, took another sip of wine 

Asami: "Did you fucked on Mako's bed?"

Korra: "No, we fucked on their couch"

__  
No. 3 You do what I want you to do..

Asami: "Okay, that's just out of line.. I do the dishes"

Asami said as she rose

Korra: "We'll just pile them for later"

Korra begun, then catching Asami's expression and sighed.

Korra:"You're one of those your my boss look, Okay, we'll do the dishes. Want dessert first?'

Asami: "I haven't decided if I'm sleeping with you yet"

Korra grinned mischievously

Korra: "There goes another sexpieless night .I meant the sort you put on a plate and eat. We've got pie"

___  
No. 4 Always make a good impression

Asami set her plate on the counter and turned

Asami: 'What kind?"

Korra opened the refrigerator, took out the dish

Asami:"That's Earth Lemon meringue"

Asami stepped closer, and gave her a serious look

Asami: "That's not from the bakery either.."

Korra: "Nope"

Asami: "You baked a pie?"

Korra: "I can bake your's"

Korra winked and tried an innocent slightly sexy lick on her lips.

Asami leaned back on the counter, and studied her

___  
No. 5 Give me something you made

Asami: If you could name five ingredients in that pie other than lemon.. I'll sleep with you."

Korra: "Flour, sugar, salt, eggs, butter, water, cream of tartar, vanilla, shortening, cornstarch and lemon zest."

Asami: "Why don't you put the pie down and come over here and bake some"

Asami leaned her elbows back on the counter, tipped up her chin. 

___  
No. 6 Fuck me when I want to

Korra moved, her eyes on the omega. There was challenge in her eyes and a sparkle of sexy amusement. Korra was already hard just by looking at her.

Asami kept her arms stretched out, her hands on the counter even as Korra took her mouth, even as she took in her quick grasp"

Korra: "Did you set the security AI up?"

Asami: "I did ..Why?"

Korra: "Because if somebody comes up to the door. They'll see you in your birthday suit"

Asami laughed and had an instant to relax

Asami: "And you're doing the dishes"

Korra:"Umm, Forceful"

Korra said with her mouth on Asami's and carried her upstairs. As Korra climbed, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and covered her omega's face with soft kisses..

__  
No. 7 Be romantic

Asami forgotten to leave a light on. Her arms stayed around Korra's neck as she lowered Asami to bed, bringing her alpha with her, keeping their mouth fused, while hearts run like a marathon.

Asami:"Wait it's too dark"

Korra peeled away finding one of Kyoshi's pocket size scented candle on her back pocket jeans.. Korra flickered her lighter to light a wild red halo of melted amber"

Asami: "You lit those too.. on our first time"

Korra: "Only with you"

The fantasy of Korra's dreams with Asami could have been whatever the alpha wanted and yet the reality of Asami Sato was more. Skin and lips, scents and sounds. All washed over Korra in a hot flood on her face and the strong pleasure bulging through her.

It wasn't a dream that moved under the alpha, that met her mouth with eager heat. The omega had rose out of lava dreams to surround her alpha.

Korra spiked her pulse, hammering, fully clothed, had her mind blurry with motion and textures. The scrape of teeth, the glide of soft tongue, the mix of breath and sighs. Asami's mouth was like fever, yet somehow patient. As if Korra was content to let them both burn through kisses alone.

Then, when the alpha thought Asami could bare it no longer, when her body arched up for Korra to offer more, the alpha used her hands.

Soft, strong hands, brushing, tantalizing, then clamping possessing.. Breasts thighs, hips, with the heat rising, Korra wondered why Asami's skin didn't catch flame

Korra pulled the omega's shirt over her head, and then it was her alpha's mouth on hers, feasting on the rise of Asami's breasts and trace kisses on the cups of lace sliding the alpha's tongue under thin fabric to sample, to tease

On a gasp Asami rolled over Korra to tug at her shirt, to fight with buttons. She flung back her hair, straddled Korra as she parted the shirt, run her hands up to her soft naked breast only covered in jelly nipple bras. Down to her built abs.

Asami: "You're built .. seriously built ,..

Asami's breathing was already thick, already unsteady.

Asami: "With a few scars"

Asami trailed her fingers over one that skimmed along her rib cage, felt her quiver. Then the omega lowered her head to skin lips, teeth, hot tongue over flesh.

Korra pushed up, shifting Asami so her legs hooked around Korra's waist. The hands that ran up her omega's back were hot soft fingertips, tracing exciting sensations. With one flick of the alpha's fingers, Korra unhooked the bra. Asami tilted her head back and moaned when Korra closed her mouth over hers .

Korra could feel Asami's heartbeats under her lips, all but taste it. Asami's long body was so smooth, so delicate. Narrow torso hips, miles of leg. Korra wanted to spend hours exploring her, days.. possibly years. But tonight, all those fantasies of longing pressed the Avatar to take, just take.

Korra pushed Asami back, dragged the omega's pants down, followed them with her hands and mouth. Asami's body scent indulge the alpha, and when she once more feasted on flesh and moist of her omega's inner thighs.

Korra flaunt licks into her wet opening, pressing tongue, and fingers simultaneously.. The omega moan and shuddered dragging Korra with her legs clamped on the alpha's wet head. Asami felt incomprehensible from Korra's hot mouth, hungry, yet her body ridding into the alpha's mouth next to madness..

Flash point, into absorb pleasure of her omega's orgasm taking suckled bites in, despite the grip of Korra's hands on her hips.. 

Korra was now dragging Asami up, as they rolled over the bed. Korra's hand was quick stripping herself bare. Body and spirit. Korra stared up at her omega in complete devoured darkness on her eyes, blue crystals burned out of need .. Asami reached up, and braced her hands on the alpha's handsome shoulders.. 

Korra plunged her thick rutted head into Asami's wet core, stealing even her gasp. It felt thick and painful.. that Asami's fingers and nails dug into her shoulders.. Korra's body bowed back absorbing Asami's depth.. deeper in.. pressing the omega closer, clutching her bottom pumping hard and slow.

Asami felt flustered as her body gathered for more, took more ridding into wet pleasure became unspeakable. They swayed in rhythm faster, as Korra gripped harden into her omega's core bursting cum while forming. 

Asami's head was still spinning, when the omega heard labored breaths of Korra's mixed with hers.. Korra's body burned deep in rut, knotting deeply as she shuddered into her omega's shoulders.

Taking their pleasure into the spirit world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of terms
> 
> Avatar - is an alpha host that entertains and consorts to clients with sexual exploitations by contract.
> 
> Contract - a written agreement prepared by the client, intended to be enforced or reenact in the pleasure and convenience of the client.
> 
> Client - is a beta or an omega, who chooses one Avatar to patron, and mandates and amends a contract into his/her convenience. 
> 
> Sexual exploitations - taking advantage of sexuality and attractiveness to make profit.
> 
> Conceive - an option in contract to become pregnant by knotting


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami pressed her lips on Korra's nape inhaling her scent, gently tracing kisses on her alpha's shoulder blades. Wanting attention despite the resistance, she begun to caress the alpha's arms and hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Senna - Korra's mother  
> Tonraq - Korra's father  
> Imiq - Avatar, June's sister,  
> Kyoshi - Avatar, Korra's friend  
> Yue - June's daughter  
> Eska - Chief of Northern Water Tribe  
> Desna - Eska's twin brother  
> Unalaq - Korra's uncle

Spent in rut, Korra lay drowsing sweating, content with their simultaneous release. Content with Asami's weight on her hips ridding into her thickness. There were a few light marks beginning to make themselves known, but even that made her smile. Korra always considered herself an adequate alpha but she'd never felt so smug before. Why stop now?

Korra gasp and stretched emptying herself. With a moan Asami rolled to reverse positions but still deeply clutched into Korra's rut. 

Asami: "Better" 

Asami asked when Korra lay her head below her breasts.

Korra: " it was fine before"

Another sigh and Korra opened heavy eyes . After a moment relieving her knot..In bafflement when she realized they were sprawled be over the foot of the bed. 

Korra: "How did we got down here?

Asami: "Inexplicable, Give me a minute and we can work up to the other end.

Korra:"Mmmm.."

Korra pressed her lips in between Asami's breast"

Korra: "The rain isn't stopping. But it's even hotter than before.."

Asami: " You know what I want"

Korra: "Mmm.. omega.. I'll do my best to give you anything you want"

Asami: "I'll remember that. But.."

Korra lowered her mouth to Asami's "but" pause when Asami green eyes held her gaze 

Asami: "I'm thirsty.. "

Korra: "I'll bring us a pitcher of water"

Asami :" That was my plan"

Indulging another kiss, Korra, slid out of bed and took her Satophone out of her jeans. 

Korra:"I'll be back"

Asami: "Good" 

Asami tucked the bed sheets up unto her nose, inhaling the side of Korra's laid body, and closed her eyes. Korra walked out, certain she'd take advantage lluled in Korra's alpha scent.

At her way down the staircase Korra unread her messages from Imiq, picture of her daughter sleeping and being fed. Kyoshi also messaged her to spend the night at Asami's because of the terrible storm warning.

5 missed calls from unfimilar number pop up again for the 6th time.

Korra: "Hello"

Senna: "Korra, Thank goodness"

Korra: "Mom, you changed your number again"

Senna: "I have to.. your father had a rough time negotiating with the Northern tribe.. They kept calling us at home"

Korra: "When will you come here for Yue?"

Senna: "We'll visit soon, but it's best if come home now Korrabear"

Korra: "Mom.. dad doesn't want me home"

Senna: "But I need you home.. It doesn't look like it, your dad is very strong for his age.. But he isn't doing well with the young people here like you did. His Northern tribe upbringing bashes him in the media and your banishment piled up in this chaos."

Korra: "I know dad just wanted me to be happy. We've talked about this.. that Eska will be chief"

Senna:"Eska is chief now"

Walked up to the kitchen and took a glass of from the cupboard.. Humming with a smile on her face

Korra:"That's great! dad retires"

Senna: "Your not reading South Pole internet feeds about an avalanche"

Korra: "No.."

Senna: "Eska is chief of the Northern tribe"

Korra: "fuck.. what happened to Desna?"

Korra began to rub at the ache of her temple before picking up the pitcher from the refrigerator and closing the door.

Senna: "Your cousin and uncle died of hypothermia while treking with visitors at Terrestrial North 

Korra paused for a moment and pressed her thumb and forefinger against her burning eyes. She repeated her the nervous litany thought her head onto the back of her neck..

Korra: "I can't come home mom.. please.."

Senna:"Just please be safe my love. Send all my love to my little Yue.. Your dad will call you soon.."

Korra: "Love you mom"

Senna: "Love you"

___

 

Asami looked down those shadowy stairs not without longing for peace and solitude from the bedroom..

What took her so long?

When she went into the kitchen, Korra was standing in the sink, washing her face. Asami walked behind her, felt a wave of frustration when the alpha's shoulders stiffened at her touch.

Asami: "You know, my usual routine on finding myself being frustrated.."

Asami pressed her lips on Korra's nape inhaling her scent, gently tracing kisses on her alpha's shoulder blades. Wanting attention despite the resistance, she begun to caress the alpha's arms and hands.

Asami: "..is to watch old DVDs that I loved and stuff myself with junk food"

Korra: "I wouldn't mind a movie right now"

Asami laid her brow on the back of her alpha's head. 

Asami: "Talk to me Korra"

Korra: "There's nothing to say"

With a restless movement Korra switch off the tap to wash the sink clear of their washed dishes.

Asami: "When you walked downstairs a few minutes ago. I could still feel the way you'd been, lying there with me. All slow and easy.. Now you're all tied up in knots.. I don't like seeing you this way.."

When Asami cupped Korra's cheek she could see the ghost of her reflection into her saddened eyes.. And wondered if the alpha knew how fragile it was, how easily it could break.

Korra: "When I'm supposed to be knotting you instead"

Korra joked but Asami knew something was hurting her..

Asami: "You want to use me for sex..for work.. because I paid you to do it.. Leave everything to me, then make it plain right now.."

Asami looked down at her alpha's lips and traced it with her thumb.

Asami: "If what went between us for this whole time, was just a tussle of hot and hard sex.. Then say so and we'll play this your way. But it was more for me" 

Korra: "Don't pressure me"

Blue eyes blazing into tears holding Asami's hand in a hard grip.

Korra:"My whole life I've had to tolerate other people pressuring me. I'm done with that."

Asami: "You're not done with me. If you can think you can take a few wipes and walk out that door, you're wrong."

Korra:"Asa--"

To prove Asami's point, she pressed her lips to Korra's in hard, possessive kiss muffling her own name. Hot breaths mixed into Korra's mouth, both of Asami's hands held her face

Asami: "I'll invest in you.. so no one can fuck you but me, and your going to start getting used to it... You'll spend your fucking mornings with me.."

Korra:"I don't mind fucking your mornings with you or having to sire for you.." 

Korra broke off, squeezing her eyes shut from her tears.. Korra could still feel Asami's determination on her lips.. It was overwhelming like their sex had been..

Korra: "It's not you.."

After a deep breath Korra stared into her green possessive eyes.. 

Korra: "Asami.. It's not you, it's me.. You don't need me, you can't be with me"

Asami: "Korra.. I'm The Asami Sato, I can make everything I want ..and need into reality"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Terms
> 
> Terrestrial North - synonymous to North Pole but considered a high ground of ice, beginner's treking site 
> 
> Chief - one appointed family member of the predecessor's Water tribe royal family.
> 
> South Pole - a Water tribe territory, coldest of the two poles. It is a country and a continent also known as Antarctic but it's intimate inhibitants is only as big as Republic City.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami:"Now, you've seen my bed and office, let's move to entertainment"
> 
> Korra:"and I thought you were my entertainment"
> 
> Asami bit her lip and sizzle streaked an electrical current. Korra yanked her hands away and glaced at the touch, her mouth rounded in surprise Asami was wearing a thin mechanical looking glove.
> 
> Asami: "That probably wasn't a good idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is re-edited, again..

Even though Asami was with an Avatar, living in the 21st century, she definitely had been capable of safety in her home. She'd always felt reckless around the alpha, and yet pleased and secured. Maybe it was reckless for her reputation, this isn't something the omega have ever been into. Until that evening she met Korra Winters. 

Korra: "Your room mam"

Asami quickly untangled herself from Korra's bridal style carry, and shoved away her scattered novels on the bedside drawer. She tucked away a game console into an elegant wooden multifunction seat and table turning it into a tall end table 

Korra: "Wow.."

Korra eyes almost popped out from amazement.. It was a long red and black themed filing system. It became the division of Asami's home office and bedroom. The top of each dark mahogany colored shelves, sat multiple built in miniture prototypes of cars, a fire nation train system, a modern airship, multiple air crafts, multiple heavy-duty vechicles, a large satophone, different designs of robotics, and an AI profile. It was certainly a cool mess to see.. Asami Sato really made ideas into reality. 

Asami:"Is it a good wow or a bad wow?"

Asami's hands caressed her alpha's arms, and warm palms resting lightly on her bare skin. They were both naked, and the awareness next to each other was unbearably a turn on.

Asami:"Now, you've seen my bed and office, let's move to entertainment"

Korra:"and I thought you were my entertainment"

Asami bit her lip and sizzle streaked an electrical current. Korra yanked her hands away and glaced at the touch, her mouth rounded in surprise Asami was wearing a thin mechanical looking glove.

Asami: "That probably wasn't a good idea"

Asami said and bought her hand into her lips, her expression was apologetic and amused..

Asami: "This is my newest creation .. Do you like it?"

Korra: "No"

Korra grinned and impressed by Asami's brilliance. 

Asami pulled a rolling wooden staircase shifted into a hidden shelf

Asami: "Take your pick"

Korra: "Oh, that's cleaver"

Korra laughed at her collection piled up eligantly and exactly to it's fitted size.

Korra:"and very Batman don't you think?"

Korra joked at the unreasonable collection of the dark wing..

Asami laughed. She gestured digitally from a hologram produced from her keypad and a flat screen bifolding along the back wall.. 

Asami: "It's the same screen I used in my real office opposite to this room" 

Korra:"I'm going to need a two hundred pages of manual to remember how to work your place."

Asami: "It won't take that long."

Asami clapped her hands aload 2 times to switched off the lights

Asami: "Clapping command only works in this room"

Korra: "And the reason why your too lazy to turn on the lights"

Asami shook her head and grinned

Asami: "Is this too much?"

Korra: "Believe it or not this is much more fun"

\---------

Sandwiched between not four not six but eight pillows surrounding Asami's king size bed. Korra tried to follow what was happening on the screen.. 

Gun shots showered into them.

Dick in the Dark Knight suit missed it.. Missed it again because they'd be running around, just as the Second Dupe wanted. Dupe had everyone scrambling to put out the blazes he created

Unmasked, Dark Wing's nose was now bleeding he had been gagged upside down , Duped kicked him and he raked his face, gone for his eyes. His vision blurred in smoke, lungs and all shot down 

Dupe: "Don't you feel it, Can't you smell it? You'll go up like a torch just like your brother Max,"

He dropped the match into the pool on the floor. Fire burst, quick roar of freedom. Dupe flew it into flames. Swinging, Mike Hardt burned his arms to break free and snatched his legs untying himself. He rolled as the flames leapt towards him.. 

Hardt crawled into Dupe dragging him into the flames with his fists flying to the villain'a face. 

Dupe's teeth chattering and bleeding. He was screaming now horrible inhuman sound as he spun around entangled. Fire embraced him..

It was dark, Hardt, Dark wing stared into him as the screen locked on Korra's through the flames that consumed his face.. 

The credits rolled up ...

Asami snuggled close to her alpha, breathing in warm husky tone of her soft whimper.. She had been sleeping half through the movie. Korra didn't say a word. Asami just looked so relax and humane. Korra just smiled observing the omega . So.. She did snore . 

Under the blanket, Korra's hand had been caressing the upper part of her soft and smooth thigh. Then her hand slid higher under the blanket touched her warmest part. The alpha appeared enthralled by this game. Probably it had something to do with the lack of blood in her brain .. Maybe it was due to her sleepless nights with Yue's cries.

Korra had tried to imagine what Asami Sato had envisioned. It was about spending the rest of her Avatar duties only for Asami.. And thought of more babies with her face and smile. Saying I love you.. trailing off softly, and inaudibly, saying it to Asami her whole life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic movie characters
> 
> Dark Wing - a Batman analog, Mike Hardt formerly, Black Robin
> 
> Dark knight - also known as Batman in modern era, Dick Grayson, formerly Robin and Night Wing after Bruce Wayne death..
> 
> Second Dupe - a degraded clayface analog, more human-like and capable of deceit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Korra - Avatar, Host  
> Asami - CEO, Engineer  
> Bolin - Opal's husband  
> Mako - Asami's bestfriend,  
> June - Mako's wife  
> Opal - Asami's secretary and friend  
> Bataar Jr - Opal's eldest brother  
> Kuvira - Bataar Jr's wife  
> Huan - Opal's 2nd eldest brother  
> Wei and Wing - Opal's kid twin brothers  
> Bataar III - Kuvira's eldest son  
> Lin - Opal's Aunt  
> Kya - Lin's wife

The back door was open to the breezy warmth, the room was full of cooking smells and perfume.. Asami's flowers were prettily arranged in a tall clear case and Opal's nephew was busily banging a spoon in a big plastic bowl.

It's been a month of love, family and the worries of it. Korra and Yue were now into another world. Part of Asami's. The alpha could clearly see it in this house, surrounded by multiple pictures of her University life displayed with pride. 

In Korra's lap, the baby squirmed and let out a cry. She was definitely hungry was more like it.. in Asami's opinion. Yue jiggled her legs without much hope. 

Korra: "You can pick her up"

Korra told Asami somewhat apologeticly

Korra: "You just have to put your hand under her head, Cause her neck's all floppy. Then you put her up on your shoulder and pat her back. She'll like that"

Asami gingerly slid a hand under the baby's head 

Asami: "Just like this?"

Asami on student-mode asked her alpha for instructions

Korra: "Yeah just like that"

Korra pick up Yue's bottle on her shoulder bag

Korra: "And kinda scoop the other under her butt. She's wiggly, so you gotta be careful"

A bit panic, Asami asked herself again why she wanted babies.. Why is she so small and loud? Surely better arrangements could be made for the propagation of human race. 

Holding her breath, Asami lifted, angled, fit and let it out again when the bellows simmered down to whimpers.

Korra smiled observing Asami and Yue's little bonding.. Llulying would be nice before Yue gets fed again.

Suyin: "Kya and Lin will be here soon as she's done at the clinic"

Asami's poster mom straightened and shut the oven door.

Suyin: "Huan will be late, as usual.. So, look at you"

Suyin put her hands on Asami's hips while the omega carried the baby studied her adopted daughter.

Suyin: "It suits you.. You definitely look natural"

Kuvira: "Love sparkle, Hi I'm Kuvira" 

Korra and Asami blushed looking straight at Kuvira. Kuvira grinned at them while setting the bowl aside leaned over the island as much as her belly would allow.

Opal: "How serious is it?"

Korra: "Day at a time"

Kuvira: "You're hot"

With a shug, Kuvira eased back they all stared at her

Kuvira:"What? I can't think she's hot? Plus she got that puppy blue look in her eyes, you've got sweet and hot ."

Opal: "Oh Raava.. It's not her.. It's the hormones."

Korra grinned, but her face continued to be flustered..

Asami: "Every Beifong omega I knew living at this house got pregnant. I just saw an old video of Kuvira a couple of days ago. She ate a quarter of a 2day old lemon cake."

Opal: "With me it's dumplings"

Kuvira: "Now this one and Thirdy, it's potato chips. 

Kuvira checked the pot on the stove

Kuvira: "Ruffles, every night..

Asami: "That's 274 bags Kuvira"

Asami adjusted her hold and let Korra pick up her daughter from the omega's arms. Suyin came around the counter and caught Korra's elbow before she sat on the couch.

Suyin: "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Korra smiled when Suyin frowned at her.

Suyin: "Oh.. I'm Suyin Beifong by the way" 

Korra barely shook her hand while carry Yue on her right arm..

Korra: "Korra Winters and this little one is Yue"

Suyin: "You're the only alpha Asami bought at our monthly gatherings"

Opal: "The only person she bought here.."

Opal eyed Asami pink face and noticed the omega watching Korra feed her baby.

Kuvira: "Because Mako bought Asami here years ago.. and she never left us"'

Suyin: "I love it when my kids bought home useful people for lunch"

Asami: "Spirits.. Please don't break my girlfriend"

Suyin: "What a cutie pie"

Opal: "Mom!"

Suyin: "I meant the baby"

Junior poked his head in

Junior: "Mom, we're heading down to Bolin's shop for a minute"

Suyin: "Take Korra and Asami with you.. I'll take care of Yue for a while"

Junior: "Ok mom"

Opal: "Please bring my husband home"

Junior: "Yes, we will tie him up for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be idle for a while..  
> My vacation ends tonight..  
> To be honest I need to focus on finishing rather than conflicting the story ahead. It made me feel troublesome.. I'm not really happy with this story now..
> 
> If I do write, it will be shorter than this..


	17. Chapter 17

Sweat dampened her skin, her breathing lulled into her voice.. Korra's voice soothing her hands and arms, gently massaging as they sat waiting for Bolin.. 

Asami was filled with the scent and sound of her. Her voice still rang in her ears humming in warm softness.. 

Korra shifted into her seat, that day, recognizing that she wrung out and frustrated.. Asami watched her pick up a guitar..

Asami:"Do you play, Korra?"

Korra:"A little"

Bataar III: "Could you play for us now?"

Korra nodded. She played a few chords experimentally.

Korra: "I love upbeat songs but I must be honest I love a little blues.. "

Her fingers slid on the keys, adjusting a string here and there.. Tuning with just her ears

Soothing acoustic tune gently stroked through the strings vibrating into the wind.. singing

Korra: "I want to live foreveeer... inside your nights and daaays... Wishing on a silver cloud.. Crawling across the moonbeaams.."

Korra looked down into Asami's arms and up to her eyes.

Korra: "A summer night in heaven.. Between the stars and waves.. Race across old bonfire.. Trample on my heartbeat.."

Korra began to shift a couple of chords and she turned to her omega on the edge of her seat.

Korra: "I wanted to turn you on.. My favorite song.. Wanted to be near you. .. But... somebody owns you now . "

Her keys faltered, she closed her eyes unable to deny Asami her story. 

Korra: " I love you with a fire.. Ablazing till time ends.. But what good is a heart.. When it shudders to speak.. I guess it's too late now.. I guess it's too late now..oohh"

Asami was flushed in adoration of her voice serenading.. She knew how her mouth felt moving into her skin, moving along her soothing tongue .

Korra: "I wanted to turn you on.. My favorite song.. Wanted to be near you.. Ohhh.. Somebody owns you now.. and I tried to live somehow.. cause somebody owns--"

Korra was filled in, with her mouth gently replaced in hot breath.. Asami kissed her gently lost in the blanket of her warmth..

Korra opened her eyes, worried about a child witnessing them kissing. Somehow beat red Bolin, covered the child's eyes beforehand. Embarrassed, Korra gently pulled Asami covering them both with the guitar.. 

Asami held Korra's face and smiled

Asami: "Only if you sing more often.."

Asami said in a bit huskiness 

Asami:"That I'm afraid I can't take my eyes off you"

Korra:"And I always find you very frustrating.. Asami"

This attraction to Korra is uncontrollable, insatiable, undeniable. Even now, right now, she wanted her..

Asami turned to Bolin, blinked as she looked into his green eyes that held understanding and a tinge of amusement. 

Asami: "I'm sorry Bolin, and thank you for watching Thridy for us"

Bolin: " I find the song very beautiful.. yet I find it odd that my nephew was witnessing it"

His hands had moved from the young boy who turned to look at his uncle in curiosity.

Asami simply smiled back, not sure how she should handle this. Asami hadn't exactly introduced Korra to her adoptive little brother...

But Asami wasn't downplaying it 

Asami: "Bolin, meet Korra.. My girlfriend.."

Bolin's comical eyes flew from Asami's wide smile to Korra's own on fire face. Korra saw him swap a smile of amusement with his brother-in-law and was confused. 

Bolin: "I thought you were never going to introduce anyone at Beifong's"

Junior: " I never knew Asami would bring a musician or anyone"

Bolin: " Where did you study music Korra?"

Of course. He was elite actor just like his brother. Mako the famous beta museum director. 

Korra: "I didn't"

There was a bit of silence 

Korra: "I left school and went straight into work. Retail"

Junior: "Retail?"

Asami sensed Korra's posture tighten. She kept her hands entwined and also felt curious about "retail" meant for Korra 

Korra: " Yes, you know a shop assistant. Standing on your feet for hours, dusting displaying stock, that sort of thing"

Bolin: " Oh!"

Bolin brightened with his free palm caught the his fist like he remembered something.

Bolin: "I used worked like that with my brother in the same fire museum back in the days while I struggled at acting.."

Korra felt delighted by his enthusiasm.

Korra: "'I've worked in the CD and DVD department too. I've seen your old movies"

Bolin: " What's your favorite?"

Korra blinked. She hadn't expected a movie star to accept her recitation or be interested.

Asami: "If you could have studied, I guess it's Music and Movies.." 

Asami seemingly understood her hard work before the Avatar. It was because Korra hadn't been able to, not because she had chosen not to.

Korra let a genuine smile out then and her body decided to relax as Asami leaned into her left shoulder. 

They laughed and fractionally the atmosphere lightened. They discussed the current movies on their way to Bolin's and Asami's partly owned hardware store in Zaofu.

Down the block, Huan sat their waiting, he settled on a stingy seating area reading a magazine. 

Junior waved at him and patting on his trousers for photocopies of a blue print of and a pen.

Junior: "Kuvira wants more of a terrace" 

He explained

Bolin: " Water tribe influence, maybe terra cotta tiles. Pressure treated wood would be easier, quicker, cheaper.."

Junior: " But she keeps pushing for tiles, maybe slate?"

Korra: "You could throw up a platform lumber pretty easily. Come off the back like a water tribe home and angle it. Do a faux wood treatment something southern. A mural deal or just paint it to look like a tile or stone. Seal it up.."

Junior: " Mural"

Junior pursed his lips

Junior: " She might go for that."

Asami: "But"

Bolin: "Uh-oh"

Bolin grinned, rocking back and forth on Thirdy's hand weighted a swing-like plaything for his nephew with Huan on the opposite side.

Bolin: "I can hear yuan signs in that but."

Asami: "But" 

Asami repeated as she stepped off the rear of her imagined terrace and the blue print on hand using approximatation as an appropriate measuring..

Asami: "If you were going to go for it, you could add a little more, do the tile, put yourself in a kind of summer kitchen. You got that whole open kitchen deal going inside, so you'd be mirroring it. Smaller, more casual out there. "

Asami drew a sketch for Junior on one of the photocopies

Asami glanced back at them, and saw she had everyone's attention.

Asami: "You could put another stove out here, another cooktop deal, workstation. You lattice off those two sides, maybe plant vinly, and do a kind of pergola, carrying the vines up and over the roof..just like slats. Keeps it sunny but dappled, so it doesn't drive your customers away when it's too hot and bright."

Junior: " That's more elaborate than I had in mind"

Asami ended up using the back of the photocopy with Korra's back for a writing surface, and sketched out a clear rough design.

Huan: "Kuvira will love it bro.. you're so screwed."

Junior rested his elbow on Huan's shoulder, leaned in closer

Junior: " How much would something like this will it cost me?

Asami: "For structure? I can work you up and estimate . I'd want to take true measurements first. 

Bolin: "Give me the final sketch, the materials you need and we'll have one of the shop crew have their own estimate. 

Then Korra lifted her gaze to a clock and felt Asami hugged her back as she stood up properly.

Asami: "We need to head back or we'll be late for the party"

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SrizlFD0C1o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looped this song with my music player, everytime I write Korrasami.. I find it soothing..


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd say her colors are flying"

While alphas and betas were negotiating for pie, omegas scenting off their pheromones on spreader beds. It wasn't unusual for Republic city, everyone else sleep or sprawled somewhere into their heat.. Birth growth declined despite the range of mating luxuriating in a half doze of the population.

But Asami Sato loved Sundays. The apartment was quiet as a tomb, with the smell of Earth lavenders and fire lilies cleansed into her bedsheet .. It was just like her mother's days.. She would always let Asami over sleep on Sundays and lay beside her with breakfast. 

Afterward, she would sit down on Sunday lunch . Glazed ham, sweet potatoes, fresh grisini, green beans swimming in pot liquor, and maybe some lemon pie. And flowers, there would always be flowers on the table. Her mother had seen to that. 

Out of respect for Yasuko, Hiroshi would never touch paperwork or a car, not from sun up to sun down. As a result, those long afternoons would always be special to them. It was a beautiful family day indoors. 

Part of Asami missed those days. But there was something odd from the loud birds piping outside.. It was certainly an annoying broad looking boy. 

She heard a car engine and rolled over in bed. The movement revived a few aches. Asami clenched into her chest, the discomfort waited for her in reality. 

A few stones bump into her window, it had Asami opening into one eye. Sunlight speared it, causing her to sigh deeply in disbelief. It was Bolin again in advance calculus..

Asami: "Raava. Lui Bolin... Please go away.."

Bolin: "Asami get your butt up.. It's important" 

Asami: "Spirits.. why is it always important"

Asami muttered as she pushed herself out of bed.

Since Asami wasn't feeling kindly towards Bolin, she took a detour into the bathroom to freshen up and brushed her teeth.

Asami: "I haven't have my morning nap."

Asami said while she walked out of the door into the porch opposite to her room.

Bolin: "Sorry to get you up so early "

Asami:"For certain.."

With his eyes closed, his face was red.. Bolin sat back and rocked his shoes. 

Asami: "Bolin it's okay .. Mako and I are just friends, we settled our differences.. Can I go back to bed now?"

Bolin: ""It's not about Mako" 

Feeling worse Bolin rose and took hold of Asami, He knew it wasn't his place to be there.. Bolin isn't his brother..

Bolin: "The autopsy came out.. the man who did the bombing last night and your dad's DNA matched."

Asami only nodded there were no tears falling, she pushed Bolin shoulders to move him away..

Bolin: "Asami wait!". 

Bolin caught her wrist and she shoved her arms into his sides as he stumbled out of her way.

Asami ran into her car and shut the door to Bolin's plea.. Keeping her eyes closed until she heard the Satozam start, listen to it purr down the long, winding drive. 

Her arms clenched at her sides. There was a black bubbling rage in her, geysering up from the pit of her stomach until she tasted the vileness of it in her throat. Asami recognized the signs, and at another time she knew they were growing apart. 

She wanted to hurt something, smash it, pull it apart and grind it to dust.

Her eyes were wild when she opened them in a headlong rush she was racing into the campus ground past 7am in the morning..

The wheel vibrated under Asami's hand when she whipped it to make the turn towards a wider road.. She was too furious to give a fuck when the rear end fishtailed and the tires sang.

That single thought ran circles in her head. Teeth clenched, she punched the accelerator and jumped up to eighty. Even with curves and twists the road took, she could see for miles. The heat waves shimmied up from the patched road and turned distance into watery mirage. Asami didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, but it would be done now.. Right now ..

She closed a hand over the gearshift, preparing to downshift for the curve just before the Sato state. But when she tugged the wheel, the car stayed speeding into arrow straight. She had time to drag and wrestle the wheel into the gateway and trumpled on what turned out to be fragile material when met with her satomobile.. 

Above the roaring of her heart she could see Lin Beifong warning off everybody around the mansion..

They were all terrified to move her, to leave her alone in her home.. It was only the chief police who came to her aid. 

She inhaled in three shaky grasps.. in realization her father just committed suicide with a group of thugs on Republic City grounds.. 

Lin: "Asami Sato, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you fail to mention when questioned, something you may say rely on court. Anything you say maybe used as evidence.."

Asami puts hand on her pounding forehead and discovered she was bleeding

Asami: "The only damaged that I caused is my own property.."

Lin: " True, but you caused disorderly conduct"

Asami: "Why is the chief police saying my rights? "

Lin: " There's a huge protest around your home and apparently you killed your mailbox..

Asami laughed with her tears pouring into her lap.. She just wished their was someone who was only hers.. Someone who would touch her in comforting way softly lingering...

It was, certainly lingering, like Korra's hand caressing her back while they walked into their seats.. By five thirty all the Beifong's family member arrived. Korra took over Yue, Asami was opening wine, Kuvira, the chef was platting patio grilling steaks, Suyin placed the roasted duck, tossed hibiscus salad, and boiled rice..

Wine flowed, as did conversation. No one seemed to mind if they were interrupted, talked over, even ignored. Everyone had something to say, and insisted on saying it whenever they liked 

The usual rules didn't apply..

Lin: "So.. "

Lin gestured with her glass

Lin: "Just where do you stand with Sato, Winters?"

Asami: " Ah, about one inch short"

Lin gave Korra a serious scanned stare before her water tribe wife held her face for a kiss.

Kya: "Sorry, my loves"

Kya gave a little cat smile across the table

Kya: "The last time her one and only niece brought home a struggling actor. We decided he was able to memorize his lines because his head was so huge it fits everything in.."

Opal : " Aunt Kya.."

Suyin: "Bolin is multitalented"

Bolin was red as a beat

Opal laughed hugging her husband over his shoulders before taking her seat.

Opal: " Bolin says.. thank you Mom"

Suyin: "But Asami will always be our favorite"

Suyin said with a sweet sweet smile 

Kya: "The genius"

Opal: "Lucky Korra.."

Suyin: "Asami is fairly geeky though inside"

Bolin:" She's studious, athletic, obedient, and confident around everyone.. She was every alpha's and beta's dream lab partner

Asami laid a hand on her heart, and gave a light sigh

Asami: "At school, I've always yearned for someone who would genuinely ask me for help in calculus or my opinion on structural design, not ask me out everyday..

Bolin: " But you did thanked me after."

Asami: "Thank you Bolin" 

Opal: "You're welcome Asami"

Kuvira: "Tell me one thing mom"

Kuvira asked as she ushered in more food

Kuvira: "Did Korra passed the audition?"

Suyin: "She's a good sport, a very tamed alpha"

Kya: " I'd say her colors are flying "

Lin:"This is certainly memorable given that she's also a southern water tribe."

Kya: " By the way, The chief asked me to locate you" 

Korra gasped and stretched forward to pour herself a glassful of water 

Lin: "Tonraq's daughter?"

Kya nodded

Suyin: "Oh my word. . . Why didn't she tell us? "

A flush rose on Korra's cheeks and stared back at her stunned omega.

Lin raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything further.

Korra: "I don't think Asami's ready yet"

Opal: "Are you upset?"

They all stared at the brooding Engineer and shrug her shoulders.

Asami:"Why would I be?" 

Asami's expression was unreadable.. Korra glaced at her side caressing her omega's fingers and knuckes apologetically.. All the little touches warmed Asami's heart, unbothered why Korra hid herself. She already knew this about Korra due to Youko's automated meddling back ground analysis. She just waited for the alpha to covey her secrecy. 

Opal: "Do you have plans to bring little Yue back to Southern Water Tribe?

Korra:"Soon, when she's old enough to walk" 


End file.
